A Trickster's Love - Book Two
by Dust motes in sunlight
Summary: With the knowledge that Loki still lives and has chosen a dark path, Maryn must choose whether to once more become the faithful wife to her Dark Prince, or to show Loki there is a better way. The second book in the Maryn and Loki series.
1. Chapter 1

The moment that was most vivid in Fenrir's memory was opening his eyes and seeing twin pools of emerald staring down at him. His tiny frozen body was then lifted into strong arms and he was cradled against a sturdy chest. Although not warm, he sensed that he was finally safe. The next thing he knew a bowl of sweet, warm milk was placed before him, and the soft voice of a female and the deeper voice of a male was winding into his ears and mind as he filled his belly with the fortifying meal. Little did he know that those two voices and those they were attached to would become his family.

Abandoned by his own mother as the runt of her litter of cubs, he was close to death in the middle of that frozen fen. With barely any memories of the pack that had deserted him, he quickly accepted his master and mistress as his family and focus. As he grew, and the others that inhabited the golden structure where he was taken to live saw how large he became and detested him for it, he could smell their fear and unease whenever he was near. He chose to protect his master and mistress more fiercely than ever because of this.

The master was a magic wielder, something Fenrir had sensed the moment his body was satisfied by food and rest. The scent of it was like fire and honeysuckle, impregnated by the crackle of lightning just before a storm. It was something that drew him like a moth to a flame. The pull of it was maddening at first; stirring deep in his mind and making him wish to be closer to it. However, as he grew, he learned to keep that from his mistress as she worried after him, keeping him near her and becoming sad when he lost himself to the magic and growled at those who came too close. He learned to control that savage part of himself that ached to rip into soft flesh and taste the metallic, hot blood of the two-legged creatures that hated him, to ignore it completely until he was able to go hunting with his master, chase down another animal, and take out his rage on it.

His master recognised that he needed the constraint that only magic could give. And so, after one particularly wild hunt where he nearly attacked the mount his master rode, after ripping apart another wolf which made the mistake of wandering nearby, his master used his power to mute Fenrir's sense of magic. After that day he settled. There were no more bloodthirsty thoughts, no fight against his baser instincts, and no way he could harm his master or mistress.

His master had also used magic to change him. His body grew even larger in size, the power coursing through him making him strong, fearless, extremely hard to kill, and above all, he provided a link for his master to watch over his mistress.

Then, as he grew even further, he was tasked with solely protecting his mistress. He never left her side unless she willed it, and even then, he would follow her secretly. He saw her and his master grow in their love for one another, and the happiness in his mistress whenever the master was near.

And then the worst happened. His master's plan went wrong. His mistress was attacked and the offspring Fenrir had sensed growing within her was mortally wounded by a powerful, frigid energy like nothing he had ever known. The little one was lost and his master fell, leaving his mistress broken and alone.

For seemingly endless days she grieved, her power unbalanced and dangerous; linked to his master in a way others of their race didn't understand until his master's mother tied her magic.

Fenrir knew more than the average Asgardian wolf. Amazingly and in the most unsettling way, his eyes reflected his knowledge. He knew the smell of magic in the air or the scent of it permeating flesh, blood and bone. He knew the allure of power in any form, the hunger of man for more, and the darkness that was inevitable when one gave into that hunger – it was what ruined his master in the end. He knew the sly glances and whispered words of vanity and envy, love and hate. He knew the pain of losing a loved one. He knew the joy of finding a family. He knew the goodness of some and the cruelty and fear of others.

When the assassin had crept into his mistress's chambers, a dagger clutched in his hand, Fenrir gladly gave up his life to save her, and when he breathed again, filled with strong magic that burned and healed together, he took the throat of the intruder between his jaws and quickly ended his life.

Now, as he sat by his mistress's still body, fighting the smothering swirl of magic that had burst forth from her as she broke the levee holding back her power, he knew he would need to watch over her as she was vulnerable now more than ever. The force of her magic returning to her had caused her to fall unconscious and she lay at his side as if in a deep sleep, her heartbeat slowed so that he breathed twice between each thump of her heart.

He felt his master in his mind then, asking about his mistress. Unable to explain, Fenrir allowed the master to see through his eyes and memories. The calm that washed over him from his master was unexpected. Should he not worry more of her ability to survive this?

Again, his master tried to calm him, and again he refused, unable to relax when the one he had sworn to protect laid out, barely breathing and pale as death at his feet.

Whining low in his throat, Fenrir lowered his immense form to lie beside his mistress. He hoped the heat of his body would warm her and perhaps encourage her to wake.

He had never seen her like this, her body cold when he touched his nose to her cheek, her chest barely rising and falling with each breath.

The call of his master for information was strong, but Fenrir's loyalty to his mistress was stronger. With an inner snarl, he cut his connection with the master, if only to protect his mistress. He glanced down at her as she moved slightly, a flicker of pain crossing her face before she stilled, silent and unmoving once more.

It would be a long wait, he knew, but she would survive even if he had to give his life to make it so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Note: The first chapter of the second book of Maryn and Loki's story.**

 **Hi everyone. Thanks so much to all of you who have stayed with me and my story so far. It's a great honour to be able to share my ideas with you and to be able to have the opportunity to put my own spin on things. I have heard from some of my readers already and I hope to continue to hear your thoughts and questions. That is part of the reason that I write and post on this sight. So, if anyone has any comments or questions please feel free to let me know.**

 **I know Maryn has been through a lot, and her life isn't going to be easy yet, but she is growing into her power and knowing what she wants. Loki has a lot to answer for and she will make sure he knows that.**

 **Welcome back to my story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Dust motes in sunlight**


	2. Chapter 2

Waking hurt more than anything else she had ever endured. Maryn blinked and gasped as every muscle in her body ached, her head pounding with a migraine so fierce she was sure she was about to faint once more. Black dots danced across her vision and she swallowed heavily, fighting the roll of her stomach.

Something wet and cold pressed to her hand, the rasp of Fenrir's slightly rough nose over her skin made her aware of how sensitive every inch of her flesh was. It was as if she were ill and her body couldn't stand the touch of anything; even the silk and soft cotton of her clothing felt coarse against her hypersensitive skin.

With a pain-filled groan, she rolled to her stomach, getting her hands under her to push up to her knees. However, her body had other ideas. He stomach roiled within her and the hot bitterness of bile climbing her throat made her retch and cough.

Breathing hard she pressed her forehead to the cave's packed dirt floor and clenched her jaw closed, refusing to let the sickness take over. After a few moments of deep breathing, she tried once more to push to her knees.

Eyes closed, she managed to get upright and reached out blindly for Fenrir. When her hand made contact with his thick fur, she ignored the uncomfortable rasp of pain and twisted her fingers shakily into his pelt.

The enormous animal stood and moved closer, allowing Maryn to lean against him and curl into his chest as her body started to shake with cold.

Everything hurt; moving, breathing, even thinking. Maryn realised that because her body wasn't used to the magic she had lived with all her life coursing through every fibre of her being, it felt as if she was being slowly burnt from the inside out. Her flesh was screaming out in pain but she would endure it if it meant she could have her power back. Magic was a part of her and, even if she found Loki was truly dead, she knew that she would survive if it meant that magic was hers again.

Dragging herself to her feet was arduous and took longer than she thought. Fenrir helped her by taking almost all of her weight, but he couldn't lift her to her feet, she had to struggle to stand. Once she stood at his side, she retched again, her head spinning, and the convulsions as she was violently ill, bringing tears to her eyes and making her shake with the force of them. Whimpering slightly and squeezing her eyes shut as she curled into her wolf's side afterward, Maryn fought back tears, the need to have someone comfort her almost as overwhelming as the pain and sickness she was enduring. With sudden clarity, she knew she needed rest; real rest in her own bed.

Slowly, and with as much help as Fenrir could give her, she dragged herself over his back, swinging her leg over so she was seated behind his shoulders slumped against the back of his neck.

"Take me back," she managed to croak out the command with the last of her strength, and the black wolf stood to his full height and loped out of the cave leaving behind a fire pit of cold ashes and the granite ceiling cracked right through.

Maryn must have dozed as they made their way back to the palace because when she lifted her head to see where they were, she realised they were about to climb the stairs that led from Frigga's gardens into the palace just as the sun slipped below the horizon.

Twisting her hands into Fenrir's fur, she winced as the smooth, rolling movements of the wolf's body jostled her tender skin and aching body. He climbed the stairs easily, even with her on his back.

The moment they entered the private wing of the royal family, however, all hell broke loose. A call went up from the guards who had seen them, and soon Maryn and Fenrir were surrounded by servants and soldiers.

"Maryn!" Frigga's voice parted the crowd of Aesir and Maryn slid from Fenrir's back to stand unsteadily on her feet before being swept up into Frigga's arms. "Valhalla be praised!" the older woman whispered fervently, "We thought you had been lost to us." Pulling away the Allmother tucked a dark lock of hair back from Maryn's face, "Where were you? You have been missing for nearly two days."

Surprised that her body had shut down for so long, Maryn glanced at those encircling her and Frigga and dropped her gaze, "Where is Thor?"

"He is out searching the forest for you," Odin spoke from where he stood a few steps back from his wife and good-daughter. "He has had search parties scouring the grounds and land surrounding the palace since your lady's maids found you missing. We were all worried about you."

Knowing that acting weak and in pain would only create more questions than she wanted to answer, Maryn made sure to draw herself up to her full height and tried to look calm, "I needed time and quiet. I am home now; there was no need to worry about me."

Odin didn't look as if he believed that she was alright, "We will always worry after you, Maryn, you are our daughter."  
Swallowing back the well up of emotions his words caused, Maryn nodded her thanks and excused herself to rest.

She saw the way both Odin and Frigga watched her, they were worried and not about to allow her to slip away unnoticed again. She sensed when two guards stepped out from the group still watching her and followed her to her chambers, only to stop outside the antechamber door. They would no doubt be stationed there for as long as Odin felt necessary.

Once inside her chambers, Maryn stripped out of her tunic, boots and breeches and dressed in a soft nightgown of black cotton. Limping slowly to her bed she climbed under the warm covers and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep easily.

She awoke early the next morning and lay staring up at the emerald silk canopy of her bed. It took a few moments for the realisation that her body was still aching to sink in, but when it did, she clenched her jaw and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. Assessing her body, she felt the same burn as she had before, her bones and blood scalding. But there was something else, a new awareness that had been dulled by the binding spell. She now sensed the magic that surrounded her, the small crackle of it in the air and the fizz when it was absorbed into her skin. Everything seemed a little brighter, a little more vivid, and imbued with a power that called to her own. Never had she felt as alive as she did now. The blocks in her mind, which she had learnt to put up under Loki's tutelage were completely destroyed, and the feeling of the innate magic of the Asgardian world and all its inhabitants was seductive in its strength.

The whispers of it slipped into her mind, curling around her thoughts and filling them until all she wanted to do was call the power into her body and let it sear through her and into something else.

"My lady?"

Tora's voice jolted her out of her stupor and Maryn blinked, lifting her eyes to the redhead standing nearby.

"Would you care for a bath before you break your fast?" Tora watched her princess glance around the room quickly before Maryn's eyes came to rest back on her face, "Prince Thor has asked to join you for breakfast once you are dressed. We have all been worried about you." There was something wrong with Maryn and Tora knew she needed to watch over her.

Slipping from the bed, Maryn sent Tora a small smile, "A bath would be lovely. And, once the bathing pool is full, please tell Thor I will break my fast with him when I am dressed."

Curtsying, Tora left to do as Maryn had requested while the brunette followed her into the bathing room at a slower pace. Fenrir stayed curled up on the bed and Maryn was grateful, the power emanating from his large form was making her feel a little unsteady with the strength of it. It had the same cool touch as she remembered from Loki's magic – the same call to use her magic as she had felt around Loki as well.

Stepping into the bathing chamber, Maryn sat at the edge of the pool and ran her fingers through the warm water filling it. When Tora had left to inform Thor of Maryn's answer to his invitation of breakfast, Maryn decided to try to use her newly unfettered power. The simple spell to fill the bathing pool with flower petals and oils for her skin and hair came to her mind easily, and instantly crystal blue light spread out from her hands and into the water, flowers and the sheen of oil covering the surface of the pool water between one beat of her heart and the next.

The shine of the power she used had changed and she wondered if it was because her mind was now so open to the magic of Asgard or if her power had only developed since she had last used it.

Shaking off her thoughts, Maryn sighed and pulled off her nightgown, sliding into the scented water of the pool and submerging completely. When the air in her lungs ran out, she surfaced, brushing her hair back from her face. The warmth of the water muted her pain a little and she knew she had to find a way to hide that she was hurting from others, especially Frigga, Tora, Thor and Odin.

Washing languidly and trying to keep her thoughts from being pulled to other things by the power that called to her, Maryn relaxed her body, enjoying the quiet of the room. She had been alone for so long now that she relished when there were no others around. Now, with her power restored and stronger than ever, she knew she would have very few quiet moments alone.

With a sigh, she rinsed her skin and hair once more before climbing the stairs out of the pool. Wrapping a large towel around her body, she waved her hand, magically drying her hair and feeling satisfied that she could do so without a second thought. Moving to the full-length mirror, she studied herself. Thinking back she remembered how she had looked before Loki had fallen from the Rainbow Bridge; creamy skin, bright grey eyes, small but not thin. Now, however, her skin was sallow, her eyes had lost their happy spark and were ringed with dark shadows, and her body looked sickly, her flesh drawn too tight over her bones and there was an almost bruised quality to both her skin and the look in her eyes. This wasn't new, but it was worsening, which could only have happened because of the stress put on her body by her returned magic. It was too powerful and was taking a visible toll on her, making her look sick and in pain.

With no other choice, Maryn called on her power, casting a powerful glamour. It made her skin look healthy once more, gave her body the look of strength, and hid any hint of pain she may be feeling. However, her eyes shone with a strange light, the same colour as her magic. Unable to change that, she ignored it and walked to her dressing chamber. Once again, with the magic she had missed so much, she made her towel disappear and conjured a deep blue, silk slip onto her body, over which appeared a chiffon gown with long sleeves tight at the wrist of the same colour. She tied a dark brown leather belt around her waist leaving the ends to hang to one side. Dangling earrings of gold with square shaped clear crystals appeared in her earlobes, a gold ring set with an etched sapphire appeared on her right hand ring finger, and Loki's pendant and her wedding ring appeared in their rightful places. Using her magic again, she watched her hair sweep up onto a loose braid over her head, the back twisted and pinned into place by a golden comb topped with white enamel blossoms. Silk slippers also appeared on her feet.

Once she was ready, Maryn walked out of her dressing chamber, through her bedroom, and out onto the balcony of her rooms, Fenrir falling into step behind her as she passed the bed where he had been dozing as she washed and dressed.

Tora and her other maids had set up a small round table with two chairs, platters of food, goblets of silver, and jugs of cool fruit juice and ale covering the table top.

Thor sat in one chair, his gaze resting on the sun-warmed forest trees that grew close-by. She saw the worry lines etched into his face and around his eyes. He hadn't been so sad and care-worn before Odin had sent him to Midgard, and Maryn knew that she wasn't the only one who had lost a love. She had heard from Fandral that he had fallen for a human named Jane and that now with the Rainbow Bridge and Bifrost destroyed, he was pining for the woman he could not go to.

"Thor," Maryn put on a smile.

The large Aesir turned and grinned, the care and worry she saw in him slipping back behind his mask of happiness before he stood and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She had thought it was only she who wore a mask; now, with her mind and spirit open to her magic again, she saw more clearly than ever the masks everyone around her wore as well.

"You scared us," he spoke against her hair, the strength of his arms making her feel safe but not happy. "Where did you go, little sister?"

Fighting with her emotions, Maryn stepped away when he let her go and looked up into his blue eyes, "I needed time alone, away from court. Everything reminds me too much of Loki."

The sadness was back in his eyes, "Even I?"

Reaching out, Maryn laid a gentle, comforting hand to his forearm, "I'm sorry."  
He sighed, searching her face as though it would give him answers, but then he seemed to relax and smiled down at her, "You look better."

Grasping at any excuse to steer him away from the truth and any questions about what she had been doing, Maryn nodded, "I feel more relaxed, more complete than I have for months. I needed the time to find myself again, to try and move on."

Leading her to the table, Thor pulled the chair out for her before sitting opposite her when she was seated, "And did you find what you were looking for?"

She watched him take a sip from his goblet of ale, the air around him shimmering with the magic that was so much a part of the Aesir and their world. It looked like a golden haze that covered them and wove between each individual, connecting them and their world with individual threads as thin as spider's silk, but as unbreakable as if it was made of the heart of a burning star.

"Maryn?"

Blinking, Maryn smiled as if she hadn't just been pulled into the call of the magic around her. "Yes?"

Eyebrows furrowed, the God of Thunder studied her even more closely. "I asked if you had found what you were looking for."

"Yes, I think I have," was all she was willing to tell him. "Let us eat."

They fell to talking of the past, and what Thor had experienced on Earth, and by the time breakfast was over, they were both more relaxed.

"You've somehow broken Frigga's spell and had your magic return." Thor's words weren't a question and Maryn was shocked that she had somehow underestimated how observant he was behind the playful, little-boy demeanour he put forth.

"H-how did you know?" she asked, twisting her fingers together in her lap.

He grinned, seeming almost easy and relaxed but she saw he was far from it. "Your eyes are glowing every time you use a spell, you are distracted easily and seem to see things that are not there, and there is something different about you that I have not sensed since mother bound your power."

Wincing she saw him tense and waved her hand, "I am not in pain, merely annoyed that I can be read so easily." Turning her eyes onto Fenrir, she told Thor the truth, "I broke the spell the Allmother cast. I need my magic, Thor. It is a piece of my soul…You wouldn't understand." Frustrated she twisted her wedding ring around her finger.

"I do understand, Maryn. I understand more than you know and more than Loki ever thought I did." Thor turned away so she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes at the mention of his brother, but she saw them all the same. "You and he were so much alike in that way. Your magic and who you are could not be separated. It was wrong of us to want you to be, but we knew no other way to keep you safe."

Leaning over the table, Maryn lay her hand over his, smiling gently, "I do not blame you or mother or father, all of you did what you thought was right, to save me from being further injured or even dying." Squeezing his hand, she succeeded in getting him to look at her, "Thank you."

He grinned that cheeky grin that she always liked to see and turned his hand under hers, closing his fingers around her own. "Thank mother, I did nothing but wish fruitlessly to have the one hurting you within my grasp so I could wound him for it."

"You have kept me safe, cared for me, and tried to help me find happiness again, Thor," Maryn spoke softly, "You deserve my thanks most of all."

With a bashful smile, Thor didn't argue anymore and instead tightened his hold on her hand in thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Maryn went to bed that night, she felt lighter. Although her magic was still unpredictable and draining, she knew that her relationship with Thor had been mended. Even with the recklessness she had shown in breaking Frigga's magical bonds, she was more at peace than she had been since losing Loki and their baby.

Laying in her bed and feeling the warmth of Fenrir's large furry nearby, the crackle and fizz of her magic mixing with Asgard's, and the call of other magic further out in the universe, Maryn hoped that her body would hold out long enough to find the truth of Loki's demise. The glamour she was using had dropped for she was alone. She once again looked worn out and ill. Turning toward the side of the bed Loki had preferred, she squeezed her eyes shut as tears burned them. Biting her lip, she forced her body to relax so that she could sleep and lose herself in the dark stillness of her dreams.

She never dreamed anymore, not since her magic was locked away, and even when she was unconscious after breaking the tie on her power, she hadn't dreamt. Her last dream had been of Loki and their daughter, when she had chosen to live and not follow Kari and her parents to Valhalla.

So, when she opened her eyes and saw silver moonlight softening the edges of everything that was bathed in it, her mind took a moment to realise she was in fact dreaming.

Sitting up, she pushed her bed-sheets away and slipped out of bed. Walking from the room, she made her way out onto the balcony where she had been eating with Thor hours before. The sky was an impossible purplish-grey, wispy clouds moving together quickly to form a seething mass of black roiling madly on the horizon, bringing with it the electric snap of an approaching storm and the shiver of awareness. This wasn't just a dream, it was a vision, a warning that something was coming.

Wrapping her arms around her torso, Maryn turned to go back inside, only to freeze at the sight of a tall figure standing in the doorway that lead inside from the balcony.

"Loki?" she whispered, her hand rising to press to her mouth as he stepped forward and into the silver light.

His hair was longer; his cheekbones more prominent as if he was malnourished and exhausted, the hollow look in his once vibrant gaze accentuated by the ring of bruised-black around each eye. His lips were bloodless and his hands trembling where they hung limply at his sides. His armour was unpolished and askew and his emerald cloak tattered and dirty.

Taking a halting step toward him she felt tears fill her eyes, "Oh, my love, what have they done to you?"

He reached out a hand toward her but didn't touch her, "Help me, Maryn."

Tears slid down her cheeks and she felt her heart break, "Where are you?" she asked urgently, moving closer.

Still not touching her, Loki glanced at the storm clouds before turning his gaze to her once more, "Help me, sweet one. I can't hold on."

"Where are you?" Maryn tried to move closer to him but her body wouldn't obey. "Loki, tell me where you are."

He smiled sadly, "I know what I have to do…where I have to go."

Heart pounding in her chest, Maryn begged, "Where are you going?"

His lips twisted slowly into a cruel smile, his white teeth glinting in the moonlight, all fear and kindness gone from his face.

"…Midgard."


	3. Chapter 3

Striding through the throne room toward the chamber where Odin met with his council and generals, Maryn ignored the guards calling for her to stop.

As soon as she had awoken, she had dressed and came to see Odin and Thor to tell them about her dream. Fenrir seemed just as anxious as his mistress to reveal where Loki was and hadn't left her side.

Pushing past the soldier who guarded the war room, Maryn pushed the doors open and marched inside. Odin stood with Thor at his side and the other men around a map of the universe, the golden names and symbols of each world floating above the map so that each could be seen clearly.

"Maryn," Thor stepped forward and went to usher her back outside, "You should not be here."

Pushing his hand away, Maryn looked at Odin, "I know where Loki is, or rather where he will be very soon."

The Allfather became grim-faced, "Leave us," he ordered his council. Once they had all filed out and left the three royals and Fenrir alone, Odin turned to Maryn, "We know Loki is going to Midgard."

"How?"

Odin and Thor shared a look before the God of Thunder answered her, "Heimdall has been watching for any sign of him ever since we received word that he may not be dead."

Shocked that they had heard such a thing and decided not to tell her, Maryn narrowed her eyes but kept her face blank, "And when exactly were you going to tell me my husband may still live?"

"We were never going to reveal it." Odin said plainly. "Thor will be going to earth to bring Loki back and when they return he will be tried for his crimes."

His words were like a blow and Maryn felt suddenly weak and breathless. Reaching out she twisted her fingers into Fenrir's fur. "His crimes? You would treat your own son as a criminal?" she was shocked that Odin had chosen to see Loki as such when she had thought he loved him like his own flesh and blood.

Odin's blue eye turned hard and cold, his chin lifting and his arms folded across his chest, "You are blinded by your love for Loki, but he chose to try and take my throne, he banished his brother, and he allowed Frost Giants into the palace."

"And you are blinded by his parentage!" Maryn snapped, "Would you treat Thor the same way if he had been the one to do such things?"

Odin took a step toward her, "My son would never do such a thing. Jotunheim blood poisons all," he growled.

Never had Maryn wanted to hit anyone as much as she wanted to slap Odin for his remarks, and the glow of her magic at her fingertips revealed that. The air around her began to shimmer with it and a shiver of a breeze twirled through the chamber, wrapping around her body and making the loose material of her plain, dark-blue dress tremble.

Thor, seeing how angry both Maryn and his father were, stepped forward and put a hand to his good-sister's shoulder, "Maryn, you are blinded by your love for my brother."

Shrugging off his hand and forcing back her magic as it bubbled to the surface and begged to be let loose, Maryn shook her head, "You mistake hate with love, brother." At Odin's mirthless laugh, Maryn continued, "I hate Loki for leaving me and having me think he was dead. I hate him for refusing to come back to me, and I hate him for doing nothing to save our child even though he had the power to do so. Do not think that I will try to help him escape this. But his betrayal of Asgard had its origin in your actions and the actions of others here, Allfather. Loki would never have tried to take the throne if he had been fairly treated."

Odin glared down at her, tightening his hand around Gungnir, "Loki chose his path-."

Maryn interrupted him. "If our child had lived would you have seen her as being tainted by Jotunheim?"

There was a heavy silence after her question and Odin sagged, dropping to sit in a golden chair nearby, his hand rising to cover his face as he leaned back, "The babe was a girl?"

Maryn closed her eyes, the sadness in Odin's voice making guilt twist her stomach. "Yes," She looked up to see Thor blink back tears. Biting her bottom lip, she stepped away from Fenrir and Thor and knelt at the Allfather's side. "Please, father, let me help bring Loki home," she murmured, laying her hand over Odin's forearm.

Lifting his head, Odin looked at her; the tears in his eye and sadness etched into his face making him look older than his years. "I won't pardon him. The people know what he did and will want him punished."

Shaking her head Maryn looked down, unable to keep her eyes on the Allfather's any longer, as her own tears welled up and slid down her face. "It doesn't matter, he needs to be home."  
"What have you seen?" Thor asked his own grief written clearly on his face.

Maryn looked up at him, "Wherever he is he is hurt. I-I do not think his mind is whole."

Odin covered her hand with his, drawing her gaze but speaking to Thor, "It is too dangerous. If Loki is amassing an army as we have been told, then he is truly lost and will fight to stay on Midgard and rule it. He wants a throne. You must go alone and bring him back using the Tesseract's energy."

The mention of the ancient artefact Maryn had only ever read about raised warning bells in her mind. Pushing to her feet she looked between the two Aesir males, "That is why you are going to find Loki, he has the Tesseract and you want it. This has nothing to do with having him return, or even punishing him for his transgressions. Hel-teeth, all you want is to regain the unlimited power the Tesseract can give you."

"The Tesseract has power, yes, but it is dangerous if it gets into Loki's hands," Odin spoke gruffly. "You should remember to whom you speak, girl. This is no trivial matter. If Loki does in fact have the Tesseract and an army, he may be unstoppable."

Thor spoke up trying to ease the tension between Maryn and Odin, "I am going to Earth to bring Loki home, but the threat of the Tesseract is too great to ignore, Maryn. You must believe that if nothing else."

With a disbelieving scoff, Maryn shook her head but dropped the matter, "I will be ready to leave in an hour. I will meet you on the Rainbow Bridge." With that said she turned on her heel and left the war room, her magic still beating wildly at her skin to be let free.

Transporting herself to her rooms, Maryn found Tora and Frigga speaking quietly, Kersin and Gaia sitting together a little way away from them with embroidery in their hands.

"My Lady," Tora caught sight of her first and curtsied, her words causing the other two maids to follow suit.

"I am going on a trip with Prince Thor," Maryn spoke as she crossed the room toward her bedchamber and dressing room.

Frigga and Tora followed her at her words.

"Where are you and Thor going?" Frigga asked softly.

Maryn stilled in the middle of her bedchamber and waved a hand, her clothes changing as she explained what had happened. Once her magic dissipated she was dressed in a one-shouldered gown of gold lace overlaid with deep plum coloured chiffon and belted at the waist by thin, criss-crossing, deep-purple velvet ribbon. Her matching slippers would do little but protect her feet from dirt. Over the gown, she clasped her cream coloured cloak with its white fur trim. Her hair was no longer in a loose plait; instead, it was twisted into a braided bun at the nape of her neck, strands framing her face. Her eyes were outlined in kohl, a line of gold under each eye echoing the makeup she had worn when she was still grieving her mother. Around her upper arm, palm and right hand fingers, jewellery in the shape of gold snakes entwined and her gold earrings were fashioned in the shape of a snake wrapped around a pearl. Although her ensemble was more for dramatic effect rather than practicality, she knew she needed all the help she could get to face Loki.

"You should not go," Tora spoke suddenly. "If he does live his magic is still tied to yours and he could wound you through the link that was forged."

"It is a risk I am willing to take," Maryn told her, pulling up the hood on her cloak and moving past her maid. Frigga's hand on her arm stopped her and she looked up at the Allmother.

"Will you save him?" Frigga asked softly, the sadness in her eyes making Maryn's heart ache.

Frigga's magic swirled around them both as she spoke, the spell of protection, which Maryn identified easily, burning when it touched her skin, but she would never tell the older woman that her safeguard wounded more than helped. "I will try, mother. I swear it." Maryn told her quietly.

Her face crumpling as her tears took over, Frigga pulled her good-daughter into a tight hug.

Leaning into the embrace, Maryn closed her eyes and let herself relax for a moment before pulling away, "I love you, mother."

"And I love you, daughter," Frigga nodded solemnly before letting her go.

Leaving the chambers, Maryn heard Tora speaking softly to Frigga about stopping her but knew the Allmother wouldn't interfere if it meant her youngest son returned to Asgard.

Transporting herself and Fenrir to the Rainbow Bridge, Maryn crossed the small distance to where Thor, Odin and Heimdall stood, the Warriors Three and Sif a few feet away talking gravely in hushed voices. She kept her hood up and stood quietly at Thor's side.

"You will need much dark magic to send both Thor and Princess Maryn to Midgard," Heimdall counselled Odin. "It is no short distance and will use a lot of your strength as well."

"It doesn't matter." Odin spoke, his arms folded over his wide chest and Gungnir strangely absent from his hand. "If what you say about Loki is correct, Thor is the only one who will be able to stop him."

"If Loki has the Tesseract, he will not allow anyone to stop him from taking his kingdom," Maryn spoke up. "And Fenrir will be coming with us."

Fandral grinned, stepping forward and throwing his arm around Maryn's shoulders, "You're taking your beast with you, princess? Isn't he a little large to be traveling to Midgard. They will think he is a demon creature."

"Fenrir is coming and you don't need dark magic to get us there," Maryn told those around her. At their confused looks she elaborated, "I have magic enough to reach Midgard."

Thor put his hand to her shoulder, "It is too much. It will overly drain you."

Stepping to the edge of the bridge closest to where the Bifrost had been, Maryn looked back over her shoulder at the others, "Then wait for the Allfather to send you. I am leaving now."

With a frustrated huff at how difficult she was being, Thor clasped forearms with his father and nodded to the others gathered to see them off, and then stepped to Maryn's side, his hammer gripped tightly in his hand and Fenrir at Maryn's other side.

A thrill went through Maryn at the prospect of finally letting her magic loose and she lifted her hands out to touch Fenrir's shoulder, her other taking Thor's much larger hand. "Take a breath," she warned before unleashing her power with a wide grin. As the bluish-grey light surrounded them, she saw a flash of eyes across her vision and faltered for a moment before the pull of her magic became too strong and she gave into it and allowed the rush of power to take her.


	4. Chapter 4

Striding through the streets of Midgard was like nothing Maryn had ever experienced. She had thought the power of Asgard was strong, but the energy of the humans' planet was so vibrant and alluring she had to fight every second to focus on her purpose for being there.

Wincing at the memory of Thor's anger as she let him go before they landed in the large city where Loki was, Maryn shook off her guilt at lulling him into trusting her, but she needed time to confront Loki alone. She knew that she had to see Loki first, that she had to know if he was truly as cruel and mad as Thor had told her he had been when they fought on the Rainbow Bridge.

The sounds of fighting drew her to an open town square with steps that lead down to an empty paved area. The sight of Loki and another male circling and lunging at each other stopped her in her tracks. It had been so long since she had seen him. He looked much the same, although his hair looked longer under his helmet and his armour was different from what she remembered, he still looked the same. His shoulders were still broad, his body although lean was strong and he moved with all the lithe grace he had before his fall.

However, the longer she watched him and the other male fight, the more her anger welled up and took over. This was the man who had promised to love her into the afterlife, the man who had promised to protect her, and he hadn't even tried to return to her.

Her fury giving her strength, she pushed away the beguiling magic of Earth and started toward Loki and the other figure as loud, obnoxious music started emanating from a flying machine above the square. Another figure, a man in a gold and red metal suit, glided down and threw what looked like a ball of flame into Loki's chest sending him flying back into the steps as the figure landed.

Loki lifted his hands in placation and his helmet and some of his armour disappeared with a spell, no doubt to make him look more harmless; little did the two who had fought him know, but he was anything but harmless.

Maryn smirked as Loki caught sight of her and the gazes of the others were drawn to her by his shocked stare. Pushing back her hood, she unclasped her cloak as she continued forward. The soft fabric fluttered from her shoulders as she walked, disappearing with a flick of her wrist before it even touched the ground. Lifting her chin, Fenrir padding at her side, she saw the disbelief on the faces of the humans, the one in the metal suit even going so far as to remove his mask while the other lowered the red, blue and white shield he carried with its silver star at the centre. The flying machine hovered over them, no doubt ready in case she became hostile.

So distracted by her entrance, they failed to see Loki reach for a weapon. With a cool glare, Maryn flung her hand out toward him, a paralyzing spell slamming into his chest and the knife falling from his hand and spinning away across the brick paving stones as he was flung back against the stairs once more.

The man with the blue helmet and mask emblazoned with a silver 'A' was the first to recover and stepped into her path as she closed the distance between herself and Loki. Fenrir snarled at him, his hackles rising, only to settle down when Maryn laid a hand on his side.

Swallowing hard, the human glanced between her and the giant wolf at her side before he cleared his throat and spoke respectfully, "I wouldn't get too close to him, miss. He's dangerous." His accent was mellow and had a calming effect.

Entranced by the swirl of bright blue power that sat close to his body like a layer of armour, Maryn took a moment to understand his words before she smiled softly causing a light ruddiness to climb his neck and fill his cheeks. "Believe me, sir, I know exactly how dangerous he can be."

"Oh how I've missed you, sweet one," Loki smirked laughing at her glare, the two humans glancing between them suspiciously. "However, it appears you have not missed me overly much, wife."

The rumble of Fenrir's growl punctuated the silence that reigned at his words and Maryn narrowed her eyes at the Dark Prince. "How can I miss a man who would abandon me, my lord?" she snarled and threw another spell at his chest when she saw him move to get up again.

He groaned almost inaudibly before lifting his bright gaze to her again, lust warring with something darker behind his eyes as he watched her.

Ignoring him and the unwelcomed heat that slid through her at his look, Maryn folded her arms over her chest, looking at the humans with her head tilted slightly to the side, "Should we not be leaving?"

There were a few moments of silence and then the two men moved quickly. The flying machine landed and a ramp opened at the back while Loki was ushered to his feet by the humans and made to walk into the machine. Maryn followed, Fenrir a step behind her. The man with the emblazoned mask waited for her to precede him before closing the ramp behind him by pushing a glowing yellow button on the wall.

Inside the machine there were five seats lining both walls with space to walk to the front where a man in a black helmet and a woman with shoulder length, crimson curls sat.

"Who's this?" the woman asked looking both Maryn and Fenrir over.

Glancing at Loki as he was pushed down into one seat and told to strap in by the man in the iron suit, Maryn turned with a tight smile to the others watching her guardedly. "I am Maryn…Loki's wife."

The humans shared a heavy look before the woman nodded, "Great," she drawled sarcastically and turned to the controls before her as the machine left the ground.

Fenrir sat at Maryn's feet when she lowered herself into a seat on the opposite side of the aisle to Loki. She sighed in relief, as the machine climbed higher in the air, the magic of Midgard lessening minutely and her body relaxing slightly, the ache of the pressure in her bones diminishing enough to help her breathe easier.

Her gaze snapped to Loki's when she felt him try to enter her mind. He winced as she forced his consciousness away from her own and turned away from him once more, not trusting her own anger to stay hidden until she could speak to him privately.

"So you and him," the new voice brought Maryn's attention to the man who was wearing the metal suit. At her confused look, he elaborated, "You and him are married?" he nodded to Loki as he spoke and Maryn heard the almost disgusted tone he used when he mentioned marriage.

"That's none of your business, Stark," The other male spoke up, pulling off his helmet and revealing a clean-shaven strong jaw, neat dark blond hair, bright blue eyes, and full lips.

The one called Stark ran a metal clad hand through his dark hair touched with grey at the temples. "I'm just asking a question." He held out a hand to Maryn, "Tony, Tony Stark. You've probably never heard of me but I'm a big deal here on earth. This is Steve Rogers, and the gorgeous but sneaky woman flying this aircraft is Natasha Romanov."

Humans had strange names and mannerisms Maryn noticed. She took his offered hand and shook it, repeating the action with the man he had called Steve Rogers. The neatly trimmed dark goatee around Tony Stark's mouth and his dark eyes made his skin look more golden brown than Maryn had noticed before, and feeling the eyes of all the men in the 'aircraft' on her made her blush.

"We are married, yes," Maryn answered his question.

Nodding he glanced at Loki who was silent and looking at the wall. "What's that like?" he asked abruptly.

"Stark," Steve Rogers warned him making him hold up his hands and take a little step back, indicating that he wouldn't ask any more questions. Shaking his head, Steve turned to lean a hand on a ledge at the front of the plane, Tony doing the same.

All the humans had magic Maryn saw becoming distracted as the men started speaking in hushed voices. Not only was Steve Rogers' a shield of blue light around him, but if she looked closely, there was a centre of golden light that sat over his heart. Tony Stark emanated silver light that seemed to flicker and move too quick for her eyes to follow, giving the impression of continuous motion. The woman, Natasha Romanov, her magic was held close to her, wavering and masking parts of her face at different times, a dark shimmer indicating that there was more but it was hidden well away from everyone. From each of these humans, a single strand of their power reached out and linked them together, the first hint of their bonds to each other forming without their knowledge. More strands came from them, reaching outside of the aircraft and disappearing into the night sky, no doubt they were the links they had with others in their world.

Coming out of the quiet trance she had been in, Maryn realised that while Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were talking together, the night sky outside the aircraft was charged with lightning; Thor was definitely angry. She shivered as lightning cut through the sky and thunder boomed. Glancing at Loki, she saw him tense and knew he feared his brother's anger, even if he refused to admit it.

His reaction was noticed by the others in the plane and Steve Rogers spoke up, "What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?"

Loki leaned forward to glance up through the glass windows set into the roof of the flying machine before answering. "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

The two human males shared a look and Maryn stood, Fenrir lifting his head to watch her as she moved to stand in the middle of the aircraft aisle.

Something heavy landed on top of the craft with a dull thud and Maryn sighed, squaring her shoulders to meet Thor head-on, knowing he was going to be beyond angry, as the humans readied themselves to meet an unknown threat.

Once again fully dressed in his metal suit, Stark pressed a button on the wall of the aircraft, the ramp opening to Steve's shock.

Thor dropped into a crouch on the ramp and stood tall, walking calmly forward to face Stark. As the metal man lifted his hand to fire a weapon, Thor slammed Mjölnir into his chest, throwing him back into Steve as Maryn stepped fluidly out of the way, and both humans fell to the floor of the craft.

"Thor, enough." She tried to calm him.

He glared at her, grabbed Loki by the front of his armour pulling him from his seat and snapping the straps belting him in as he did, and turned, jumping from the aircraft and flying off into the night, Loki in his grasp.

Ignoring the two men getting to their feet, Maryn cast a spell over Fenrir to transport him with her, conjured her cloak around her shoulders, and stepped from the craft as well. Both woman and beast dropped a few feet and then shot forward, following Thor and Loki to an outcropping of jagged rock at the base of which grew a large forest.

Maryn saw Thor land, Loki dropping to the ground with a groan while she landed gracefully close by listening to their conversation.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked as Loki laughed from where he lay on his back at his brother's feet.

"Oh, I missed you too."

Shoulders tense with pent up anger Thor snapped back, "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

Lifting himself painfully from the ground to sit up, Loki looked at his brother, "You should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here; your precious Earth?"

"He didn't have to use dark magic," Maryn spoke, her arms folded over her chest as she leaned one shoulder against Fenrir's side, her cloak disappearing once more with a spell. "He doesn't need dark energy when his good-daughter can call upon her own power."

Loki's intense eyes studied her, "You are different somehow."

Irate at his lack of repentance and answers, Thor strode forward and dragged Loki to his feet, one hand at the side of his neck so that he was looking at him, "I thought you dead."

The emotionless mask Maryn knew so well covered Loki's features at his brother's words, "Did you mourn?"

"We all did," Thor told him and Maryn looked away not wanting to remember those days. "Our father-," Thor began but Loki held up a finger cutting him off.

"Your father." He pushed Thor away, "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" he asked as he walked away, past Maryn and further down the rocky incline, a hand to his back as he did.

She saw the pain he was hiding when he weaved a little as he walked, his eyes flashing to look at her before turning away again.

"We were raised together," Thor spoke, his tone deep with feeling, "We played together, we fought together," he followed Loki down the small hill. "Do you remember none of that?"

Stopping, Loki turned to him, his face dark with bitterness, "I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss; I who was and should be king!"

Maryn flinched at his words and turned her face to Fenrir's warm side, the memories of that day, although recalled through the haze of physical pain, stabbed through her at his words.

"You were given a wife, you had the love of a beautiful woman," Thor tried to reason with him.

Loki scoffed, "A mere consolation to dull the pain of having to bow to you."

His words stung more than she thought they would, and Maryn left Fenrir's side, lifting her skirts and walking to the edge of the outcropping to look down over the forest as Thor and Loki still spoke.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?" Thor challenged the Dark Prince.

With a laugh of derision, Loki grinned at him, "And you're doing a marvellous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly threat. I mean to rule them…and why should I not."

"You think yourself above them."

Loki looked confused at Thor's words, "Well, yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

With an angry snarl, Loki pushed past his brother and strode to the top of the hill near where Maryn still stood. "I've seen worlds you've never known about!" He turned to sneer at Thor who followed him, "I have grown, _Odinson_ , in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-."

"Who showed you this power?" Thor's question brought Maryn out of her memories and she turned to watch the two brothers. "Who controls the would-be king?"

"I am a king!" Loki shouted only for the God of Thunder to grab and shake him.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract, you give up this poisonous dream!" Thor growled out. "…You come home," he added brokenly.

Tears in his eyes at the sadness in his brother's voice, Loki searched Thor's gaze before smirking suddenly, "I don't have it."

Baring his teeth, Thor let him go and stepped back, reaching out a hand to call his hammer to him and then raising the weapon ready to fight.

"You need the Cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off, I know not where." Loki spoke calmly even as Thor pointed Mjölnir at him.

"You listen well, brother, I-," a red and gold streak slammed into Thor, cutting him off, and both fell to the forest floor below.

Loki stilled, his gaze on where Thor had been standing, "I'm listening," he spoke flippantly.

Not wanting to be left alone with him so soon, Maryn turned, her skirts held in one hand, and made to walk back down the incline to where Fenrir waited patiently for her. She gasped and turned, putting her back to the rocks near her as Loki took a step toward her.

"What has happened to you?" he asked, seeming almost confused by the words falling from his lips.

She jerked away from him, flattening her spine to the rocks when he reached out to her, "You have no right to know anything about me, Loki," she hissed out, her chest rising and falling with panicked breaths. "I am no longer your concern."

He stepped closer and the moonlight cut across his face, showing her his eyes clearly. Something had changed. The vivid green she had come to love had been dulled by a strange sheen of blue, and the power she could see swirling around him shared the same look. The touch of his magic was different as well, although the coolness of it was the same, the pull that had been so strong between them had weakened. The instinctual need to be close to him, to share their magic and draw on the link they had forged wasn't as strong as she remembered and she couldn't hold back from asking softly, "Oh my love, what did they do to you?"

Loki shuttered his emotions and glared down at her, "Why do you ask, girl?"

Tentatively, Maryn pushed away from the rocks, "Loki, please…" However, the sense of someone entering her mind made her still. She felt Tora's presence take over her and the Mithrosian woman's conscious slip into her mind. Maryn's body felt detached and it seemed like she was falling, watching what happened next without being able to stop it.

Loki saw Maryn's eyes glow softly, the shadow of Tora's face flickering over her own. Maryn's hand lifted and flattened against the centre of his chest.

"I'm sorry, my lady," Tora's voice whispered in Maryn's mind, "But he will hurt you if your link with him stays."

A blast of energy reverberated through Maryn's arm and into Loki's chest and Maryn blinked, her mind once more her own. She lifted her gaze to Loki's face to see the dark stain of blood on his lips and his skin paler than before, and felt their connection break. Staggering back from him in shock, she felt tears fill her eyes and turned her back on him.

"It's for the best, girl," he snarled coldly.

Pressing a hand hard to her mouth, Maryn wrapped her free arm around her abdomen and forced away a broken sob. Fenrir moved to butt his head against her shoulder, whining low in his throat at her distress.

She didn't want this. She didn't want her connection to Loki to be severed, she didn't want the one chance she had to get closer to him to be taken from her. Anger welled up inside her. No one trusted that she had the strength to keep her heart safe, even as she tried to bring Loki back. Panting as her emotions boiled over, she squeezed her eyes shut. No one thought she could protect herself in this world of anger and thirst for more. Weaving slightly she opened her eyes to see that the magic around her was pulsing with her rage. Distracted by the myriad of colours, she reached out one hand and let what looked like a rope of glowing gold wrap around her wrist and fingers. Lifting her head, she felt it seep into her skin, warming her and strengthening her as it did. Completely enthralled, she didn't feel the ground start to tremble under her feet, the power taking hold and winding around her more quickly with each breath she took. With a small smirk, she turned her hand so that her palm faced a large boulder near her. As the magic left her, she revelled in the feeling, seeing it explode out from her hand, blasting a hole in the rock.

Everything moved slowly then. As the power built within her again, she saw Loki move toward her, his magic like emerald fire consuming his body. He reached out, wrapping his hand around her wrist. With a gasp, Maryn felt the power she had absorbed drain away between one beat of her heart and another. The magic around her dimmed and she concentrated on Loki's moving lips, the sound of his words coming into focus.

"…is wrong?" Noticing that she seemed confused by his question, Loki spoke again, "The ground was shaking. You are pale, Maryn, what is wrong?"

Turning, Maryn saw that the rock she had thought she had destroyed was still intact. "I…I am fine," she lied even as pain seared through her.

Loki didn't look fooled by her lie and stepped a little closer, opening his mouth to speak again.

Maryn interrupted him, grabbing for a topic that was safe to speak to him about without bringing emotion into it. But all she could think of was a discussion they'd had the day they found Fenrir, and despite the emotions that day brought up, she couldn't stop herself from saying the words. "You said once that we could see what is outside of Asgard." She didn't dare look up at him.

"I have seen it and it is darkness," he murmured sounding broken.

Closing her eyes against the emotions his voice brought up, Maryn took a deep breath, "Did they…were you tortured?"

He was silent. Looking up at him, she couldn't read him and didn't know if his silence meant that he had been harmed or that he hadn't.

Suddenly, the pair was interrupted by what sounded like a gong reverberated through the air and they turned to see the trees where Thor and Tony Stark were fighting fall in the wake of a shockwave of air, which originated from the shield Steve Rogers held. Thor stood over him, his hammer in his hand as the other man stood.

Maryn stared in despair at the destroyed forest. Its magic dispersed into the air above the ruined trees and other flora and fauna, its pure light disappearing so quickly it was as if it had never been there. Tugging her wrist from Loki's gentle grip, she stepped off the edge of the outcropping, dropping down to land near the three men who stood silently in a loose circle.

"Are we done here?" Steve Rogers asked.

Maryn glared at them. "Was your anger and fighting worth destroying everything around you?"

Properly ashamed, the men looked around at the forest they had ripped apart.

Turning from them, Maryn raised her hands toward the sky and called on the power singing through her veins. She couldn't stop the males around her from competing to show off their strength and prowess in battle, but she could do this. Crystal blue light burst from her palms, bathing the splintered trunks and ripped leaves around her in its brightness. Slowly, but moving faster and faster, the trees slid back together, restored and finding their rightful berths in the torn up ground. Their roots dug down deep into the rich aromatic soil, and their magic returned, strengthening and making whole what had been destroyed. As her spell came to an end and Maryn looked around her, she felt a large hand press to her spine, holding her up as she slumped in the initial exhaustion the spell had caused. She looked over her shoulder and felt a stab of hurt that it wasn't Loki who steadied her, but rather Thor.

"We should get going," Rogers spoke up, taking the lead as Loki and Fenrir joined them, the latter with Loki's wrist clenched carefully but firmly between his teeth to keep him close.

The group made their way to a clearing not too far from where they had stood, and boarded their craft that was waiting for them there.

"You should not have exerted yourself over something that will be destroyed by the humans in their insatiable thirst for more," Loki spoke quietly to Maryn as she passed him to walk up the aircraft's ramp.

Looking into his eyes with their strange blue sheen, Maryn felt her heart break, "You have no say in what I do anymore, Loki." Turning from him, she walked away without a backward glance.


	5. Chapter 5

Flying was thrilling, Maryn decided, and the humans knew how to accomplish it in a great many ways. Not only was a small aircraft used, but when she caught sight of the gargantuan metal flying machine Steve Rogers informed her and Thor they would be landing on, she realised their technology was more advanced than she had given them credit for. Even in the dark of night the sight of the metal monolith moving smoothly through the clouds was breath-taking.

Once the aircraft had landed on the deck of the larger machine, the back ramp opened and a group of soldiers dressed in dark blue and black, their faces covered and large weapons clasped in their hands, stood waiting for them to disembark.

Loki was led out and manacles clasped around his wrist. She knew he could easily break the restraints but they obviously gave the humans some peace of mind, even if he was almost a head taller than most of them.

Stepping out of the small flying machine, Maryn watched as Loki was led away encircled by the soldiers. She sent Fenrir to watch where they took him and then followed Thor, Steve, Natasha and Tony through a maze of corridors and into a room at the centre of which sat a large table shaped like a shield. Natasha, the only other female she had seen yet, sat in one of the chairs near an exit, and Steve took a seat nearly opposite her. Thor moved to the large window across from where they had entered the room and looked down on the spacious control room below. Tony had disappeared sometime before, no doubt to remove his metal armour.

Feeling a little awkward, Maryn moved to one side when a man dressed in a blue shirt with wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose walked into the room. He seemed a little surprised to see her and almost too timid to look at her once he had settled to standing behind one of the chairs between where Steve and Natasha sat, and opposite Thor. She tried to smile at him but he only ducked his head in a polite nod and then turned to the table, which had opened a glowing screen on the glass top before each of the four closest to it.

Looking over Steve's shoulder, Maryn saw Loki enclosed in a round glass room with metal supports. A dark skinned man in a long leather coat and eye patch was talking with him, and Fenrir sat with his head on his paws and his eyes on Loki. Unable to resist the pull of her magic any longer, however, Maryn's attention was caught by the sight of the power encircling the man who she had never met. Although he was smaller in stature than either Steve or Thor, the power he had was different to the others. While theirs seemed to be a part of them, his looked unwanted, held deep down and hidden. The white magic he had was so pure, Maryn knew he was a good man, one that did not seek power and wealth.

"Maryn," the softness of Loki's voice in her head shocked her and pulled her conscious toward him. She blinked and turned her head toward where he was being held. As the others watched the conversation he was having with the man in the black coat, Maryn slipped from the room. Making her way quietly toward the prison, she waved her hand and her gown shimmered and morphed into a brown suede, sleeveless tunic with a hem longer on one side than the other and leather laces up each side, leather breeches underneath it with knee-high boots on her feet. She also had two of her black daggers hidden on her person.

Her footsteps echoing on the metal grates that formed the floors of each corridor, Maryn ignored the looks she received from the men and women walking past her, all either dressed in the same uniform the soldiers she had seen previously were wearing, or in dark blue uniforms with a falcon insignia on both shoulders.

Pulling her hair over one shoulder, she plaited it loosely. Stopping near the doorway that lead to the room where Loki was being held, Maryn closed her eyes and took a breath. She needed all her strength to see him now, the swirling magic of the humans on the flying machine pulling her in too many directions. At the sound of heavy footsteps, she lifted her gaze to see the man in the black coat leave the prison room. He caught sight of her and stopped nearby.

"Steve tells me that you're married to Loki." He spoke in a tone that was so matter of fact, Maryn felt herself nod even before she had full processed his words, the sight of his dark power obscuring him almost completely was strange but she ignored it in time to hear his next question. "Will I have trouble from you?"

Straightening and lifting her chin, Maryn looked into his eye, the action reminding her of Odin, "No, sir, you will not."

He studied her for a moment, his face a blank mask, "Will I have trouble from him?"

Knowing he was asking about Loki, Maryn spoke, "You have seen what he can and will do for power. You know the answer to that even if it pains me to say it."

With an unhappy tightening of his jaw, the man held out his hand, "Nick Fury."

Maryn clasped his hand and shook it, "Maryn of Asgard."  
"Then I hope we have your loyalty when the time comes Maryn of Asgard," Nick Fury looked into her eyes with his piercing gaze.

Feeling the strength of his power and grip when he shook her hand, Maryn put more energy into her glamour, "Loyalty and the promise to fight with you whatever happens next," she told him.

He held her hand for a moment longer before nodding, letting it go and then walking away without another word.

Letting out a silent breath, Maryn steeled herself and walked into the room where Loki was being held.

The prison he stood in the centre of was suspended by what looked like large metal claws, the grating around the room wide enough that when she looked down through its gaps; she saw the hull of the flying machine they were on. A large round hatch under the prison lead to the outside of the ship.

"So you still hear me call for you."

Loki's words made her unspeakably angry but she hid her rage and leaned against the yellow and black railing at the top of a few steps just near the door to his prison, folding her arms over her chest but looking through him coolly. "Why would I not? I expect you called me here to use your silver tongue and honeyed words to sway me to your logic."

The tall prince smirked and took a step closer to the glass of his prison, his hands clasped behind his back, "You told me once that my sweet words were not to your taste, Maryn."

"And you told me once that you would love me even after death!" taking a breath after the sharp words burst forth out of her control, Maryn turned her face away from him, her vision blurring and the burning ache of her magic beating at her bones and skin to be let loose making her feel weak.

There was a tense silence between them before Loki spoke again, "That beast hates me."

Maryn glanced at him to see him nod towards Fenrir who sat nearby, watching his every move, tensed to lunge in a moment. She had forgotten that he was even in the room. "He has every right to hate the master who abandoned him." She said softly.

"You have every right to hate me as well, sweet one," Loki's velvet deep voice washed over her and she closed her eyes, repressing the emotions his voice and words brought forth. He had no right to speak to her as if he still cared for her, as if she meant anything to him other than as a memory of the history they shared.

Turning on him, she narrowed her eyes, her magic rising up and outlining her hands in crystal blue fire, her eyes shimmering with the same colour, "Enough! You have no right to speak to me as if you love me still. The choices you have made show me that you care for no one but yourself." Without thinking, she stepped through the glass of the prison cell, her magic enabling her to pass through it as easily as breathing.

"I was meant to be a king, and yet Odin chose Thor and I was to be pushed to the side once more!" Loki snarled out, his ire rising to meet hers.

Tears welling up, Maryn snapped, the entire aircraft shivering as her magic built, "You hurt me!" she screamed, "I was close to death, my body broken by our link and all you want is to rule? Our child is dead, Loki. Does that mean nothing?"

The silence that fell between them made her stomach twist in a sick pain, her chest rising and falling with uneven breaths. The flicker of white-hot agony down her spine made her bite her lip and stifle a groan as she turned from him. She put out a hand and caught herself on one of the support columns, trembling as she fought to control her power.

"Drop the glamour, Maryn," Loki's abrupt words shocked her, they were almost an exact echo of the words he had said to her the day they met.

Steadying herself, she turned back to him, glaring but stopping the enchantment that hid the damage done to her body by her out of control magic.

Loki's face remained void of emotion as he studied her. She knew what he was seeing; her skin was a ghostly pale, dark circles ringing her dull eyes, the fine trembling in her hands. The moment she dropped the glamour she collapsed back against the closest column of the glass room, her gaze remaining firmly on his.

The dark prince took a step toward her and she forced her body to stand straight to face whatever would happen next.

He reached out, his hand cupping her jaw.

The devastation of his touch broke the reign she had on her tears and a single silver drop slid down her cheek, his thumb catching it at the corner of her lips, his palm cradling her cheek and jaw.

"Let me help you." He spoke lowly even as Fenrir growled at him from outside the cell.  
Lifting her eyes to his intense gaze, Maryn searched his face, "Why did you leave me?" she whispered softly.

His jaw clenched, "I chose another path." He spoke quietly, his voice level and emotionless still.

She watched the strange blue light, which veiled the beautiful green of his eyes flash, take over, and then recede. "And yet you fight what you have chosen," she breathed, the intensity of his gaze sharpening and leaving her breathless.

His lips quirked into a self-deprecating smirk, "I always was indecisive."

Shaking her head she felt her heartbeat speed up, "No, you were never that, Loki," she murmured.

Her eyes caught his and he seemed to become ensnared in them, the smirk falling from his lips and his eyebrows drawing together a little, the creases between them making Maryn's fingers itch to smooth them out. Her lips tingled with the memory of his kisses and she ached to feel his arms wrap tightly around her and cradle her close, even as she remembered her anger at him for abandoning her.

"Do you hate me?" his words were so quiet if they hadn't been standing so close she would never have heard them. His hand still cupped her jaw, his thumb at the corner of her lips brushing up across her cheekbone before dropping to the corner of her mouth once more.

She held his gaze, "Yes."  
He swallowed hard, his hand dropping from her face, and took a step away, the blue light taking over his gaze and his chin lifting as he grinned dementedly, "I suppose that is your right," he studied her again. "Your power is taking over, girl; I can give you the means to stifle it until you learn to control it."

His sudden switch from sad and caring to aloof and in total control made Maryn's head spin and she had to take a moment to breathe before she answered. "What would it cost?"

With a grin that reminded her of the man she had married, the Dark Prince shrugged easily, his long, sleeveless green, gold and black metal and leather coat, and the leather and metal strap he wore across his chest with a tarnished metal pauldron over his right shoulder disappearing in a golden shimmer of light. The spell revealed the high-collared tunic he wore underneath, "Why would it cost you anything, sweet one?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "There is always a cost to power."

His head tilted to the side and she saw a flare of heat go through his gaze as he let his eyes slide down her body and then back up again. Her cheeks filled with a crimson blush so hot she felt unable to breathe. "There is only one thing I want, little girl," his voice deepened as he spoke.

"It is something you will not get," she said firmly, folding her arms over her chest.

Fenrir snarled lowly and pushed to his feet, stepping closer to the glass room sensing the tension in his mistress.

Loki held her gaze for a moment longer before a wide smile broke across his face, "You always were able to sway me to your way of thinking, sweet one. The price is not important now."

She watched him distrustfully for a moment before relaxing and nodding, desperate to make the constant pain of her power fighting to be free leave her exhausted body.

He leaned a little closer to her despite Fenrir snarling and stepping up to the glass, his gigantic body filling the entire panel.

The sound of running feet heralded Thor's entrance, the humans a step behind him.

"Open the damn cell!" Tony snapped at Fury.

Thor pushed Fenrir away from the cell and snarled at his brother, "Let her go Loki!" his hammer gripped tightly in his hand.

Loki never even batted an eyelash. His sole focus was on Maryn as she looked up into his eyes.

She watched his magic reach out to her, wrapping around her body with its familiar cool caress that warmed her. She knew the others in the room couldn't see the emerald fire that wrapped around them both and thought he was hurting her, but the relief of having her magic cool in her blood, the walls in her mind gently rebuilding and calming the intensity of her power to a more manageable level was glorious. Darkness encroached on her mind and she saw pain flit across Loki's gaze, hidden from the others but not from her.

"I'm sorry," where his last words as her eyes slid shut and she lost consciousness.

All Thor could do was watch as Maryn's body sagged and dropped back. He caught her as she fell through the glass of his brother's cell and cradled her to him, her chest rising and falling but her skin so pale she might well have been dead.

"What did you do to her?" Rogers asked Loki, his hands balled into fists at his side.

Loki huffed, "I healed her and built up the walls in her mind to help her control her magic."

"She had enough control to bring us here," Thor growled at him, watching Loki turn his back and make his way to the bench set against one wall, the weight of Maryn lying silent and unresponsive in his arms drawing his eyes from Loki a few moments later.

Looking at him, Loki's gaze hardened, "Using her magic as she did to bring you here would have taken more energy from her than anything else she has done on this planet."  
Jaw clenched against his guilt, for he knew Loki would not lie about Maryn's ability, Thor glared at him.

"Will she wake up?" Fury barked out the question, expecting an answer.

Waving a hand at the group gathered outside his cell, Loki smirked, "She will awake when her body has had time to rest."

With angry glares, the group stared suspiciously at him before promptly leaving without another word, Thor carrying Maryn and Fenrir following them out.

It was only the gargantuan wolf who thought to glance back and saw Loki's skin pale further, sweat break out on his brow, and his whole body sag in exhaustion as his eyes closed and he lifted a trembling hand to his temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Screams filled her head and a dark laugh echoed through her mind, incredible power tightening around her until she felt her lungs struggle to draw breath. Flashes of light blinded her and then an awesome heat rushed over her body, bringing with it the smell of burning flesh and hot metal.

With a sharp inhale, Maryn awoke. The sight of metal walls around her made her tense for a moment before she turned her head and saw Thor sitting in a chair nearby, his arms folded and his chin dropped to his chest in sleep.

The nightmare that roused her flashed though her mind before slipping away in shreds she could not grasp; the images gone before she could remember them.

"Thor," she murmured, sitting up slowly before recognising the absence of pain and the calmness of her magic, although she did feel weak.

The God of Thunder woke with a jaw-cracking yawn, his arms stretched above his head before a wide grin split his features, "You are awake, little sister."

A small smile graced Maryn's features as she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, "I feel better."  
Nodding, Thor sat forward in the metal chair he was using, the piece of furniture dwarfed by his body. "You look better."  
Not needing to see the truth of his words because she could feel it, Maryn breathed deeply, letting go of some of the tension she had been feeling. "I am sorry I kept that from you."

Thor's countenance turned grave, "You should have told me," he said reaching out and cradling her hand between both of his. "I would never have allowed you to use your magic to bring us here if I had known."

Shaking her head, Maryn smiled, "You would have had no choice, brother, even if you had not agreed with my using it."

"Truer words have never been said." Thor teased her before the grin dropped from his lips again, "Did Loki hurt you?"

Feeling defensive at the accusation against her husband, Maryn sighed, "No. In fact, he helped me. I will be able to learn control once again and keep my magic under my power."

He searched her gaze, no doubt making sure she was telling the truth. Satisfied with what he found, Thor leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Stay here and rest. I will come and sit with you soon."

"Where are you going?" Maryn asked him as he stood and let go of her hand.

He stopped in the room's doorway, "I have questions that need answers and the humans are the only ones that can answer them," And with that he was gone.

Still feeling weak, Maryn didn't want to force her body into following him and so she lay back down on the thin mattress under her. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what she had been dreaming about.

The sound of Fenrir's claws clicking on the metal floor made her smile and turn her head to look at him, "Where have you been, Fen?" she asked him softly, reaching up to ruffle his ears, his body so large he filled the room where she lay. With a soft whine, the gargantuan wolf laid his chin on her chest and closed his eyes as Maryn scratched his cheeks and snout.

The sudden muffled sound of an explosion and the feel of the flying machine trembling around them made Maryn sit up and Fenrir turn his head toward the doorway. Dread filled Maryn's chest and she nodded toward the exit, "Go and defend the humans," she ordered the huge animal.

He snarled and lay his ears back, unwilling to leave her side when there was a threat so close.

With a hard look, Maryn pointed toward the doorway, "Defend the others!" she ordered.

With another unhappy growl, Fenrir manoeuvred his body out of the room, and then hesitated, before taking off down the corridor toward the explosion sight.

Pushing back the blanket that had been over her legs, Maryn carefully slid off the edge of the medical cot. The moment her feet touched the ground and her full weight descended, her knees gave way and she gasped, catching herself on the edge of the bed. Although her pain was gone, she needed to remember she was drained. Gritting her teeth she held herself up with all her weight on her arms and hands until a little strength returned to her legs and she was able to stand without fear of collapsing again, although she was a little unsteady. Making her way carefully to the doorway of the room, she held onto the bed and the wall as long as possible before leaning in the doorway and looking out down the hall running either side of the room.

Knowing the carrier was under attack made her wish for her full strength; but as had been happening lately, her powers weren't able to help her and she would be unable to assist the humans this time.

Frustrated at herself and the weakness in her body, Maryn steeled herself and stepped out into the hallway, listening carefully for any sounds of fighting or calls for help. Turning in the direction the explosion had come from she stumble through the metal hall and out into an open area where three men were fighting. One was clearly a part of Nick Fury's team, while the other two were dressed in black but had no insignia or other symbol to show whom they were loyal to.

Summoning what she could of her magic, Maryn reached out a hand toward them, pushing back the two mercenaries and freeing the other one who looked scared to death.

"Go," she told him as he gulped up at her from where he had been pinned against the wall by one of the men in black. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, opened his mouth to say something, before thinking better of it and hightailing it from the area.

Turning her attention to the two men she had trapped in a corner, Maryn narrowed her eyes at them, "Who do you work for?"

They glared silently at her, refusing to speak and ready to fight in a moment.

Maryn saw that bright power of the Tesseract twisting around them, its power shining from their eyes, although they looked normal to anyone else who saw them. "What do you want here?" she tried again.

The hair on the nape of her neck standing up was all the warning she had that a third mercenary had escaped her notice, and then a cloth was pressed to her mouth and nose. As the fumes of whatever chemical that the cloth had been soaked in wound into her brain and made everything turn hazy, Maryn heard the man behind her speak quietly, "Lord Thanos has a use for you, princess."

Loki strode up the ramp of the small flying machine, his mind frantically searching for the reason he would kill the agent who had confronted him before he sent Thor, locked in the glass prison, plummeting from the carrier. He remembered escaping the cell and leaving a copy to fool his brother as he transported to the room where the humans were keeping his sceptre and took it back. However, as soon as he saw the agent holding out a weapon trained at his copy when he returned to the prison, his body seemed to have a mind of its own, and no matter what he did, he couldn't stop himself from stabbing the human in the back with the sceptre.

The grief-stricken cry of his brother wasn't enough to bring him out of the trance and he could feel himself smirking as he moved back to the controls of the glass room.

The leader of the humans had unwittingly given him the key to sending the glass room plummeting to Earth and his controlled body used it. He pressed the buttons and sent Thor plunging to the ground far below.

It was only after the weapon the wounded agent held had discharged, and its blast had thrown him to the metal grating a few feet away from where he stood, his head slamming into the ground on impact, that he was able to take control of his body again.  
As quickly as he could, he made his way through the carrier and out to the aircraft that would carry him to where he was to have the portal open and allow the Chitauri entrance to Earth.

The sight of Maryn's unconscious body laid out on the floor of the aircraft shocked him. He knew she would have been too weak to make it there alone and lifted his sharp gaze to the mercenaries sitting on the seat opposite where she lay, the jostling of the aircraft lifting off from the carrier's runway not breaking his concentration on them. "What is the meaning of this?" he motioned toward her but knew if he made any move to touch her or check that she was alright it would be read as weakness.

One mercenary spoke up, his shoulders lifting in a careless shrug, "Lord Thanos believes you need motivation to complete the mission."

Hiding his rage that Maryn would be used against him, Loki sneered at him, "I need no motivation other than my own, boy. You would do well to remember that." With an emotionless wave of his hand toward Maryn, he then took a seat and leaned his head back, a great weariness settling on his shoulder. Knowing he needed to communicate with The Other, Loki closed his eyes and fell to meditation, however, the thought of Maryn so close, and that she was being used to control him, sent anger simmering through his blood. The Other thought that he would be easier to manipulate because of her, what he didn't know was that Maryn had power even Loki had not seen before, power that once she learned to wield it would be unstoppable. He knew that, although he wanted the crown, he would fight to keep her safe no matter what – it was the one thing that Thanos and his followers did not plan for.


	7. Chapter 7

Maryn floated up through the haze of her drugged sleep. Although the humans didn't have magic, the chemicals they had used to knock her out were potent. Bright light seeped into her vision as she opened her eyes slowly and squinted, sitting up and carefully taking stock of where she was.

The room was very large, with floor to ceiling windows overlooking a huge city. She was sitting on a sofa facing the windows and when she turned to study the room further, she saw Loki sitting opposite her his hands clasped loosely between his knees while he sat forward in an armchair of dark steel blue upholstery.

Turning her gaze to the floor she swung her feet over the edge of the sofa and placed them on the ground, standing gingerly and readying herself in case the chemicals hadn't quite left her system. When she was sure she could stand steadily, she lifted her gaze to his again.

"Thank you for helping me control my power." She spoke into the heavy silence between them.

He was silent for so long she wondered if he would speak, and his words, when he did so, startled her. "Remember my kindness, Maryn, for I will not show it again."

"Why?" she whispered, trying to hold her devastation at bay she took a step toward him, "Why show me kindness when you refuse to give up this cruel campaign against the humans?"

He glared down at her, his tone flat and empty, "I should be a king."

Anger boiling over, Maryn moved toward him, "No, you should not. A king doesn't rule by fear, Loki. The moment you spilt blood on this world was the moment you lost sight of what a true ruler is."

"And you would know what a true ruler should be like then, wouldn't you, my love," his words were kind but the tone he used left no doubt in Maryn's mind that he was trying to hurt her.

Lifting her chin and ignoring the fact that he hadn't moved away as she had advanced on him, Maryn spoke scathingly, "I once thought you would be a better king than Thor, but what you have done on this planet, to these people, I see now that I was wrong. You think of yourself and nothing else."

Loki's hand flashed out and he grabbed her upper arm, swinging her around and pressing her back against the wall nearby, "Enough!" he growled lowly. "I have given everything for a crown, everything."

"You gave nothing but our love!" she yelled at him. "I selfishly thought you were true when you said you would love me always but you wanted only one thing; the power that came with a throne. When I couldn't give that to you the decision seemed easy, didn't it? Why did you do it, Loki?"

"I chose another path, a better path. You were never enough for me." He spoke softly, as if the words didn't rip at her heart.

There was a heavy silence between them and Maryn let go. "Then I hope you get everything you want, Loki," she spoke evenly.

He blinked, the hardness of his face relaxing, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion, "What?"

Smiling softly she repeated her words, "I hope you gain your crown, Loki. After everything you have survived, you deserve to be happy."  
He looked stunned, his mouth slightly open in shock and his gaze studying her as thought waiting for the punch line of the joke. "Y-you jest," he sputtered.

Shaking her head, Maryn ignored every instinct begging her to touch him, "This isn't a jest, Loki. I hope you find happiness, whatever that means for you. Just remember that I will not be waiting for you if you change your mind. Once you make your choice I will not stand in your way." Again, the silence stretched between them before Maryn took a deep breath.

The Dark Prince moved quickly, pacing in frustrated tension as Maryn watched on calmly. He didn't speak for a few moments but then glared at her as he continued his movement, "You would allow me to leave you after you travelled so far to make sure I returned to Asgard?"

Lifting her chin Maryn kept her gaze on him as he moved backward and forwards before her, "You made it clear what you wanted. You want a throne. I will not stand in your way."

He stopped, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at her, "You're lying. You will do anything to save the humans on this world; tell me I'm wrong."

Smiling softly, Maryn nodded, "I never said I would not fight to keep the humans safe. I only said that I would not stand in your way if you wish to make Earth your kingdom. Bloodshed does not have to be part of that, but if you choose to hurt the people of Earth, I will stop you."

The Tesseract's power waned as they held each other's gaze, Maryn watched the strange blue light ebb away until she was staring up into Loki's intense emerald gaze. The way he was looking at her changed and she took a step away from him. He followed her until her back hit the wall. She saw him reach out to touch her and jerked away from his hand.

"Don't," she spoke quickly, the calm façade she had been portraying falling away the moment he came too close. Although he had touched her before, she was sure she couldn't survive his touch again. He didn't stop however and she closed her eyes, "Stop, Loki. It means nothing to you." When she didn't feel the brush of his fingers against her skin she cautiously opened her eyes.

"And yet it means everything to you, despite what you said," Loki spoke softly, his gaze never wavering from her face and his hand raised in mid-air still. At her refusal to answer him, he continued and ignored the way she tensed when his fingers caught her chin and tilted her head up.

The tension between them thickened palpably and all Maryn could do was watch silently as he leaned down toward her. "Do not kiss me if it means nothing, Loki," she burst out just as his lips were about to touch hers.

His gaze flashed up from her mouth to her eyes and he spoke so quietly she could barely hear his words, "It means everything, sweet one. You cannot imagine the pain of being taken from you."

Maryn's breath caught in her chest at the cool caress of his lips over hers when he crossed the small distance between them. A soft, broken whine caught in her throat at the absolute happiness that rushed through her veins at being kissed by him again, and when he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest, she curled her fingers into the lapels of his coat ignoring the bite of its metal edging.

Pulling away a little, Loki searched her face, the need darkening his irises causing heat to flare in Maryn's belly. He then dipped his head once more and slanted his mouth over hers, claiming her in a molten kiss she felt to her toes.

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Maryn pressed her forehead to his, her eyes closed and her thoughts hazy with the need to kiss him again; but something stopped her. She remembered his words as her world went dark after he had rebuilt her mental walls to protect her from the strength of her power. "What did you mean when you said you were sorry in the prison cell when you helped me control my magic?"

Loki's arm tightened imperceptibly around her but he didn't pull away. "…I did this to be free, but I did it without thinking of your feelings or what you would experience once I was gone. That is why I asked for forgiveness."  
Pulling back enough to look up at him, Maryn asked gently, "Will you still try and take Earth by force?"

A look of fear flashed over his face at the words and she again ached at the knowledge that he had been hurt; the way he acted, the use of the Tesseract's power, and the sudden look of dread all pointed to some type of physically or mentally abusive persuasion. "It's what I am meant to do, what is expected."

She had the feeling that though he said the words alluding to whoever had sent him to Earth, he was speaking about what Thor and the others who worked with him expected. "We can still leave," she spoke quietly, running her fingers through the longer strands of his inky black hair at the nape of his neck. "This doesn't have to happen, love."  
Despair welled in Loki's eyes at her words and he leaned down, kissing her desperately.

Tears filled Maryn's eyes, it felt like he was saying goodbye.

"Sir," a voice spoke from behind them and Loki let Maryn go and turned to see one of his soldiers standing a few feet away.

Maryn blushed at being caught in such a compromising situation by the human and kept her gaze lowered to the ground under her feet.

"The machine is ready. Stark and his people will be here soon." The soldier informed them before turning and leaving the room.

"You will still start a war," Maryn spoke plainly when Loki turned back to look down at her once more. She didn't have to see him to know the Tesseract's power was swirling around him and distorting the colour of his eyes again.

"Yes."

His cool voice answered and Maryn closed her eyes, "Then I will fight."

"Yes."

This word was quieter and sadder but both knew the other would not back down.

Lifting her gaze to him, Maryn looked away the sight of him standing tall before her, and then cast a spell transporting her away from the large room and her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

Maryn's spell transported her to Thor's side where he stood in the field he had landed in after falling from the flying machine. She saw him staring down at his hammer, his emotions swirling and warring behind his blue eyes.

"The Loki you love is still there. He just needs to be shown the right way." She spoke softly knowing he could hear her despite his refusal to make any indication that he did so. "I need your help to bring him back."

Thor still did not look at her, "My brother, if he ever could be called that, is gone, Maryn." He spoke brokenly. "There is nothing of his old self left to save."

Jaw clenched the princess stalked up to him and grabbed his arm, tugging him around to look at her. She saw the tears in his eyes at the admission but forged on anyway knowing he needed to hear her words, "The Tesseract controls him. He was been beaten into submission, Thor. I don't know what they did to him-."

He interrupted her, "It isn't all the Tesseract's control, sister. He has always craved a throne and the power that comes with it."

Maryn sighed, "Yes, he has always wanted those things. However, he has never wanted them with such cruelty as to spill blood in total abandon. He is changed, Thor. This is not something that is in his character."

With a short, derisive scoff, Thor called Mjölnir to his hand, "His character? He is called the God of Mischief and Lies, Maryn. If we have not seen this from him it is because he hid it from us."

Maryn's heart ached at the pain she saw in him – he blinked back tears and kept his gaze away from her. "Do you truly believe that, Thor?"

There was silence between them for so long she felt panic welling up at his continued refusal to answer her.

Then, he spoke quietly, "No, I do not."

She couldn't help but laugh happily then, with a wide smile she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Thor hugged her back, a smile splitting his face.

"We can save him, Thor. Before this becomes worse and there is more bloodshed."

He looked down at her, "You have changed as well, sister." He spoke gently, "You are stronger and I am glad of it."

Blushing at his praise, she smiled her thanks, weaving a spell around him and the other Avengers she sensed moving closer to where Loki was in the human city. "Thank you. Now, let's stop Loki before he can destroy anything else."

Thor grinned and took a step back, his arm rising. A bolt of lightning hit his hammer and his armour slid into place. When the bright light was gone, he wrapped an arm around her waist and they flew together back to the city Thor told her was called New York.

Once there, Maryn dropped from his grip while Thor went to Stark Tower, where Loki stood overlooking the city. She knew he needed to speak to his brother and she knew he needed to do so alone. Her magic reached out finding Steve, Natasha and another male, Clint Barton or Hawkeye, on a small aircraft headed for the city, Fenrir with them. She was about to transport herself to them when a blast of power echoed around her and she looked up at the tower to see a beam of pale blue light reach the sky and open a portal. She knew then that the invasion was out of Loki's hands and a fight for Earth was about to begin.

As alien life-forms flew from the mouth of the portal she gathered her power and shot up into the sky toward them, her relaxed clothing shimmering and morphing into fighting garb, her swords on her back and black-metal daggers hidden on her person. The first craft she met exploded with a deafening bang as her magic left her in a wave. Her eyes glowed crystal blue when the three others behind it met the same fate.

As more and more of the Chitauri poured from the portal, Maryn drew one of her swords and flew closer to the breach. The creatures' black blood sprayed as she cut them down as quickly as she could. Tony in his Ironman suit, Fenrir, Natasha, Steve and Clint were fighting in the air and on foot as the Chitauri spread throughout the city, death destruction and violence following in their wake.

Ducking, slicing and weaving, Maryn continued to kill as many Chitauri as she could, thankful that her magic meant she could meet them in the air before they reached the ground, and the people, far below. She used her magic as much as she could if she was unable to get close enough to the creatures to use her weapons.

Keeping an eye on Thor and Loki who were battling below her on the balcony of Stark Tower, Maryn dodged an aircraft that one of the Chitauri soldiers had aimed at her, only to hear a bone chilling, screeching roar echo from the portal. Her head snapped up as she followed the noise to see a gargantuan creature glide through the opening. It was covered in heavy spiked armour, and looked to almost slither through the air. She pulled back as it hurtled past her with another deafening roar and, in her shock, she watched as Chitauri soldiers detached from its belly when it got closer to the ground – it was a transport for the second wave of fighters.

A sudden sharp pain in her side made her drop to the tower to see Thor watch Loki roll from the balcony onto a Chitauri cruiser as it rushed past. She held her side and saw him pull a small, deadly sharp dagger from his side. He dropped the blood-stained blade at his feet, turning his head sensing her there.

"You're hurt," he growled out taking a step toward her.

She smiled grimly and took her hand from where she had pressed it to her side, showing him that there was no blood.

"I cast a spell that tied me to you, everyone Loki loves, and those that fight with us. I know the Cube has a hold on him. I will do everything I can to protect as many as I can," she explained.

His golden eyebrows drew together in anger and worry, "Undo it, Maryn."

She straightened and lifted her chin defiantly. "No," she spoke firmly before running and jumping from the ledge. No one was going to coddle her again, she was strong enough to do this, strong enough to keep those around her safe.

Falling, the wind tugging at her hair, cloak, and clothes, Maryn focused on what she needed to do. The spell allowed her more than just to feel what Thor and the others felt, it allowed her to take some of the pain from them, give them some of her strength, and focus her magic so that their bodies healed faster. The exhaustion that came with the spell was a small price to pay if it meant that they won this battle.

As she flew above the city and saw the devastation the Chitauri wreaked everywhere they could she knew what she had to do. Drawing on her magic, she watched Thor find the others, Fenrir moving to his side, and then Banner arrived and took on the form of a giant green monster, destroying a Chitauri serpent in the process.

She dropped into a crouch near the group assembled in the middle of the damaged city. Pulling up her hood, she let them see her eyes and feel the magic she was calling on.

"Maryn," Thor took a step toward her.

Wordlessly she pulled her veil across her nose and mouth, the black material of it and her hood meaning her eyes stood out even more. Her hands lowered to her sides, her palms turned toward the sky. She could sense every Chitauri warrior close by and called her magic to her. The ground shook when she drew on the power that laced through everything on Earth. Slowly she rose above the ground, the magic shimmering into tongues of cerulean flame surrounding her, the force of it visible to everyone. She looked at the group standing before her in awed silence, "Save them," she spoke softly but they heard her clearly, and then a shockwave of power rushed out from her and slammed into the Chitauri, their bodies crumpling to the ground or blown into the sides of buildings and vehicles around them. The wave of magic passed harmlessly through the Avengers as Maryn dropped to her feet once more and in the silence that followed, she turned, taking off at a run toward the Chitauri that had been too far away for her magic to reach.

It took a few moments but the others seemed to shake themselves and were about to get back to the fight when more roaring drew their eyes to the portal – where Chitauri serpents and aircraft were flying through by the hundreds.

Maryn kept watch on the Avengers and Fenrir through her magic as she fought with Chitauri soldiers. Men, women and children ran and hid all around her and she did everything she could to keep them away from the cruel beings before leading them to safety once she had cut down their attackers. It was while she was doing this that her hair was roughly grabbed, her hood having fallen back as she fought, and another Chitauri swung the pointed end of his broken gun at her chest trying to impale her.

The sound of an angry roar a moment before it was body-slammed out of the way was the only warning the creatures got before Banner's Hulk slammed into them. The one with a clawed hand in her hair was also ripped off her and she fell to her knees. Looking up she smiled gratefully at the panting giant, his gaze angry but a little uncertain. The sound of something heavy landing nearby caused them both to turn to see Thor striding toward them.

Maryn recognised the look on his face but didn't dare argue when he wrapped a muscled arm around her waist and flew her up onto the large balcony of Stark's tower, leaving her there with a warning to stay put, before leaving.

With a roll of her eyes Maryn walked into the open living room inside only to see Loki lying motionless on the floor, his body looked to have been thrown down with such force that it had made a shallow crater in the concrete under him. Reading his mind, she saw what had happened and couldn't help but sigh regretfully. He had been thrown around like a rag doll by Banner's Hulk. Sauntering to his side, she hunkered down beside him reading shock and pain in his eyes, small cuts and bruises littering his face and neck.

"You chose wrong in this fight, Loki. The humans will win and hate you for what you've done." She reached out and pushed a stray lock of his dark hair from his face, her fingers coming away covered in concrete dust. "The Tesseract has controlled you for too long, my love. Let me help you break away from it."

With a soft groan, Loki rolled to the side a little and pushed to a sitting position, "It's not the Tesseract that controls me, Maryn," he murmured his gaze turned away from hers.

Cupping his cheek she raised his gaze to hers, "I know that fear has you in its grasp as well. Let me help you."

He was silent but she saw his desperate answer in his eyes.

Leaning forward she called on her magic, letting it wrap around him and soak into his skin, into his mind. She found the link the Tesseract had to his mind. It was like a giant snarl wrapping around his mind like a web, its dark tendrils reaching throughout his body. His eyes glowed the same colour as her crystal magic, and then it ebbed away and he took a deep, slow breath. As her power drew back, she searched his intense green gaze, satisfied that the colour was once again what she remembered. Pulling away slowly she dropped her gaze from his to where he had gently reached out and cradled her hand in his. She drew her hand from his strong grip and put a little distance between them, the shock of his touch still too much for her after being without it for so long. The control that the Tesseract had over him was gone but she was not quite ready to give in to her need for him.

He seemed to understand and moved painfully to sit at the foot of the three steps that led to the raised area a few feet away from where he had been thrown. "What now, girl?" he asked watching her warily.

Taking a breath, she lifted her gaze to his, "That, Loki, is entirely up to you."


	9. Chapter 9

The next few hours seemed to be a blur for Maryn. Loki was taken to the large flying machine Fury had managed to navigate to the city despite its damage; arriving as Loki was dragged out onto the balcony of Stark's tower by Thor. The Avengers flocked around; Banner still in Hulk form, making sure Loki was safely taken away and locked up.

Maryn used a strong spell to ensure he wouldn't be able to escape the small metal room he was enclosed in, four guards placed outside as others working for S.H.I.E.L.D. provided relief for the people of New York, Fenrir also sitting with the soldiers. Thor encouraged her to come with the Avengers to find some food, but after a while of sitting silently with the others as they ate their food and contemplated what had just happened, she was about to scream.

Her body and mind wouldn't let her sit quietly, no matter how exhausted she was. Begging some meat and five other meals from the vendor who owned the partially destroyed restaurant where they were eating, she said goodbye to the others and transported herself to the carrier.

Walking silently through the hallways until she stood outside Loki's new prison, she spoke quietly to the leader of the guards.

"I'm sorry miss, but you have to have Fury's authorization to enter," he spoke firmly, his gun gripped tightly in his hand.

Maryn lifted her chin, "I need to speak with my husband, sir." She shifted the packages of food to a more comfortable position on her hip, turning to lay the meat she had brought for Fenrir on the ground before the giant wolf.

"You can't, not without Fury's say so," the soldier insisted.

Close to losing her calm she was desperately trying to hold onto, Maryn opened her mouth to speak, only to have someone else do it for her.

"I give my authorization, Private. Maryn is able to see the prisoner," Fury spoke from where he stood near the end of the hallway a few feet away.

Fury nodded at Maryn's grateful smile before turning and walking away, his men stepping away from the door allowing her entry. She handed out four of the five meals she had brought with her to murmured thanks, before walking purposefully through the opened door and into the metal room holding her husband.

Loki was sitting on the floor of the bare room opposite the door. His knees bent and his arms propped on them, his hands hanging limply between them. His head was bowed, and Maryn sensed his exhaustion more palpably than she had with the Avengers. When the door clanged shut behind her, he lifted his head and looked up at her through the strands of his inky-black hair.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked carelessly.

Crossing the room and cropping to sit on the floor before him, Maryn tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I thought you must be hungry." She placed the paper bag of food in front of him and waited silently.

Loki glanced at the sack and then lifted his eyes to her again, "Food is not what I'm hungry for, love," he smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she ignored the breathless spike of lust that went through her as he projected a salacious image into her mind of them entwined. "Food is all that I am offering, Loki," she nudged the bag closer to him knowing he was using words to mask what he was really feeling. "how long has it been since you have eaten?" she held his gaze while he glanced from studying the food, to her, and back again.

He turned away after a few moments, "Does my brother know you are here?"

Relaxing back onto one hand Maryn studied her nails, "Your brother is not my keeper. He does not need to know where I am."

"So, you have escaped to visit me. What would he have to say about that, I wonder?" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Her eyes flashed as she snapped her gaze to him and glared, "If you don't want to eat we could always talk, Loki."

He waved his hand, motioning for her to ask anything.

Head tilted to the side, Maryn considered him and chose her question carefully, "When the mercenaries took me before the battle, they said that Thanos had a use for me. What is that purpose and how could he know that I would fulfill it?"

"Your purpose was to make sure I succeeded-," Maryn cut him off.

"Don't lie!" she snapped standing, "You have lied to me too many times already."

He glared and started again "One purpose was to make sure I would be true in my quest for a crown...another was to find out how powerful you truly are."

"So, I am to be used for my magic." Maryn turned away thinking over his words. "Why is it that I am worth nothing more than my power?" She heard Loki move behind her and turned to see he was glaring.

This wasn't annoyance or anger, it was rage. He took a step toward her and she backed away, the seething look he was giving her making her heart pound. She tried to side-step his hand as he went to grab her arm, but he was too fast. His fingers closed around her forearm and he pulled her to him, looming over her, his chest heaving and his eyes darkening with his ire. "You are worth far more than your magic," he shook her as though trying to make her understand. "That is what Thanos is counting on. I kept my knowledge of what you could do away from him as much as I could," something dark flickered through his gaze, "But now I see it was a futile attempt. He knows more about you than I do if your display of power in the battle is anything to go by." His gaze softened and he let go of her arm to cup her cheeks, "And yet again you have chosen to sacrifice yourself for others." As she tensed he held her tighter, careful not to hurt, but solidly enough that she couldn't move away. "Did you think I wouldn't sense the tie you made between yourself and my brother's new friends?"

Wrenching out of his grasp, Maryn put some distance between them, "Remember that I said Thor was not my keeper. You are not my keeper either, Loki." She lifted her chin, "I have chosen my path. I will protect as many as I can in whatever way I wish..." she held his gaze, "What path do you choose now that your invasion has failed?"

He stiffened, his face becoming cold as he watched her, "What choice do I have, girl? I will be taken back to Asgard in chains, whether I wish it or not."

"And whose fault is that?" Maryn tilted her head to the side, wondering how much of his anger was at himself and how much was for those who had stopped him.

Running a hand through his hair, Loki's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Why are you here Maryn? you said that you would not wait for me if I chose to let the invasion happen."

Taking a breath, Maryn was honest with herself and with him, "...I..." she closed her eyes, "I love you too much to let go, Loki. Even if it destroys me in the end."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Fury allowed the Avengers to escort Loki to a pick-up point where Thor would use the energy of the Cube to transport Loki, Maryn, Fenrir and himself back to Asgard.

Stark chose and open area of Central Park for them to leave from. He paid to have it empty of people so that there wouldn't be any witnesses or reporters.

Maryn's stomach was in knots. She was glad to be going home, but worried of what would happen once they got there. Odin had said that Loki would be treated as a common criminal. She knew he deserved to be punished for what he had done, but she was scared the Allfather would treat him unfairly to show his people that he did not favour his sons above his people.

" _You're scared_ ," Loki's voice entered her mind and she cut a look at him.

He stood near Thor, the metal muzzle over his mouth and shackles around his wrists making her wince. " _There is much to be scared of_ ," she told him silently, her gaze flickering to the Avengers milling around them in groups of twos and threes. Fenrir nudged her shoulder with his head and she turned with a small smile to scratch behind his ears.

" _Odin will treat me as he sees fit and you will be safe in the palace once more."_

Now that the influence of the Tesseract was gone, he had returned to worrying about her safety. It was welcome in so far as it meant the Loki she loved was returning; however, she hoped he would not become as overbearing as others had back on Asgard.

Watching Natasha and Clint whispering together and then smirking at Loki as he stood chained, Maryn sighed, " _This may be the best that you experience for years, my love_."

His gaze lowered to the bricks under his feet, " _Perhaps_."

Thor then stepped forward with the Tesseract contained in a glass cylinder with a metal handle at each end. He held out one handle to Loki, Maryn stepping forward as well, Fenrir at her side. After a slight pause, Loki wrapped his hand around the handle closest to him, Maryn making sure to cover his hand with hers.

Thor reached out and wrapped an arm around Fenrir's neck, making sure the beast would travel with them, With one last grateful look to the Avengers, Thor turned the handle he held and Maryn stifled a gasp as the Tesseract's energy filled her senses. Pale blue light surrounded them and then they were flung up through the universe toward Asgard, toward home.

Their landing was easy, their feet alighting near the fractured edge of the Rainbow Bridge. They were met by Heimdall and twenty guards.

"The Allfather wishes to speak with his son," Heimdall spoke emotionlessly. "The prisoner will be taken to the dungeons until his sentencing."

Biting abck her refusal of his words, Maryn stepped back and allowed four guards to lead Loki away, the others encircling them in a tight group. He didn't look back.

She then followed Heimdall and Thor to the palace, and into Frigga's audience chamber.

As soon as Frigga saw them she rose from her chair, crossed the room and pulled both Thor and Maryn into a tight hug.

Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Maryn closed her eyes and embraced the woman tightly.

"I was so scared I would never see teh two of you again," she heard Frigga speak to Thor, before her voice lowered and she whispered in Maryn's ear so no one else could hear, "How is he?"

She knew who the Allmother spoke of and shook her head quickly, "I do not know. I cannot tell how hurt he is," she spoke truthfully.

With a final squeeze, Frigga kissed her temple and then stepped back. Odin moving to clasp his son's forearm and then draw Maryn into a hug as well. He did not speak but she read the strength of his emotions in his eye and face.

"What will happen now?" Maryn asked waiting for his answer with a dizzying fear curling through her.

Odin drew himself to his full height, his emotions covered with a mask of indifference, "Now, Loki will be tried and punished as any other war-criminal would be."

Her stomach dropped in panic, "You would punish your own son, Allfather?" she spoke so softly it was nearly a whisper.

"I rule by grace but must be firm in this, daughter."

She felt Thor's hand heavy on her shoulder.

Odin continued, "Loki may have been my son once, but he has chosen to spill the blood of those under the protection of my crown and tried to take the throne by force. He will suffer for the pain he had caused."

Turning her face away Maryn closed her eyes, "He has suffered enough, father."

Odin clenched his jaw, ignoring the hurt and anger in the faces of his wife, son and daughter. "He does not know the meaning of the word, girl. He has rained down death and destruction without care and will be punished accordingly."

"Odin, my love, please be reasonable," Frigga pleaded, tears sliding down her face.

"My mind has been made, wife!" Odin snapped, "Loki will be treated as any other who has committed such heinous crimes against the humans and our own people."

"I hate what Loki has done, but is there no other way, father?" Even Thor spoke in Loki's defense.

"No," Odin growled, sounding more and more tired with every word. "The people have spoken. The sentencing will be in two days' time." He turned to leave the room, a hand running over his face.

"And until then, what will happen to Loki?" Maryn stepped forward, Thor and Frigga coming together as the son tried to comfort his heartbroken mother.

Odin stopped but did not turn, "Until then he will be taken to the darkest cell and deprived of food and water. Then...he will be flogged."

Frigga's sobs grew louder but all Maryn could do was watch Odin retreat from the room, her mind whirring as Odin's words echoed in her brain, everything melting away around her until she could think of only one thing. Turning on her heel she swept out of the room, ignoring Frigga's call for her to return. She had only one goal, to save Loki even some of the pain he would endure, even if it meant sacrificing herself in the process.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Maryn dressed carefully. She chose a casual black gown of soft cotton with a straight skirt and a neckline that slipped from one shoulder. The sleeves fell to her knuckles and she belted the billowing material at her waist with a thick brown leather belt. Pulling her hair back into a low bun pinned with a silver comb, she only wore crystal studs and a silver and crystal ring. Her wedding ring glinted on her ring finger but she chose no other adornment.

This was the day Loki was to be flogged and she would do everything in her power to stop such a cruel thing from happening.

Heart beating rapidly in her chest she told Fenrir to stay in their rooms and made her way purposefully through the palace and down into the dungeons.

She had never been in this part of the Asgardian palace before, and although the gilt and white prison cells and the shimmering gold magic force fields that kept the prisoners within their cells seemed inviting at first glance, she knew that they were anything but. The Allfather kept his prisoners in better conditions than other kingdoms, but he wasn't one to allow a punishment to be easy for those who had done wrong.

Moving quickly through the dungeons, Maryn felt her pulse jump and pushed herself into a sprint, praying silently that she wasn't too late.

She burst through the door that led to the darkest part of the gaol, and three guards turned to her. She wasn't focussed on them, however, her entire being was fixated on Loki.

He was chained by his hands to the high ceiling in the middle of the room, his armour and undershirt stripped from him, the pale skin of his chest glowing in the dim light. Only two torches illuminated the large space. His head was bowed but she couldn't sense that he was in pain or even thinking of fighting, in fact he seemed to be resigned to his fate.

"This isn't right," the words flew from her mouth and she pinned each guard with a hard stare before turning to the captain of Odin's guards who would be the one to carry out Odin's judgement on his son.

"It is the Allfather's ruling," the older Aesir remarked, his gaze flinty and his hand tightening on a coiled black whip.

The sight of that instrument of pain made bile climb Maryn's throat, but she swallowed it back and stood tall, "Odin's ruling is wrong."

The tension int he room was palpable and the captain of the guard stepped forward, "If you weren't part of the royal family, my lady, you could very well be in those cells." He pointed out to the large room she had just raced through.

Knowing he was right but beyond caring, Maryn ignored her instincts telling her to leave well enough alone and find another way to save Loki.

"You will stop this before I do," she said, her voice pitched low and calm.

There was a subtle creaking from the other guards in the room at her words, their armour protesting as they tensed.

"You will leave before the Allfather hears of this." The captain glared down at her. He then turned and took up his position behind Loki, the whip unravelling, it's length slapping the marble floor and making Loki flinch.

Power sparking between her fingertips, Maryn raised eyes glazed with electric blue magic to the captain's, "You raise that whip and I will-."

Her arm was grabbed suddenly and she was spun around only to come face to face with Thor's thunderous glare. Before she could protest he hauled her from the room, the heavy door slamming shut behind them.

"How dare you!" she snarled, jerking her arm from his grip.

Her brother-in-law turned on her. "How dare I? you are the one who is going against father's ruling."

She turned to go back to the room, her heart once more pounding and her ears ringing with dread, "I don't give a damn about Odin's ruling in this."

Thor grabbed her arm again and opened his mouth to speak, only for the sound of a whip cracking to rent the air.

Maryn stood frozen in shock, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps before she cried out and tried to get back into the room. Thor grabbed her up into a tight hold, lifting her off her feet as she struggled to get to Loki.

The next crack of the whip was accompanied by a barely audible groan and Maryn clapped a hand to her own mouth to stifle her scream as tears blurred her vision.

She couldn't think, couldn't process that Odin would be so unfeeling as to have Loki whipped, no matter the devastation he had caused.

She thought it was her jerking as the blood-curdling snapping of the lash continued, however, it was Thor who flinched with each crack and groan. Putting her hands over her ears she turned her face to his chest and sobbed, trembling and sick to her stomach at the knowledge that Loki was suffering in such a way and she could do nothing to stop it.

It seemed like an eternity before Thor stepped away and took her hands from her ears. "It's over, little sister." His eyes were red-rimmed but there were no tears on his cheeks and he had pulled a blank mask over his emotions.

Numb, her hands tingling as shock still thickened the blood in her veins, Maryn pulled slowly from his touch and turned to the door.

It opened and the guards filed out, the captain speaking quietly to Thor, "The magic will not let the wounds heal until Odin deems it so."

Tears making her throat ache, Maryn forced her feet forward and walked stiffly into the dimly lit room. The first thing she noticed was the tang of blood and sweat in the air. It made her stomach heave but she hid her reaction when she saw Loki crouched in a corner, his head in his hands and a fine trembling taking over his whole body. Desperate to run to him she took measured steps forward and crouched before him. "Loki…" her voice broke on his name.

Not lifting his head, the Dark Prince spoke roughly, "Leave me be, Maryn."

She could hear the exhaustion in his voice but knew he wouldn't accept her fussing over him. She felt afloat, she didn't know how to act and was still reeling, how could Odin have allowed this to happen? "Please, Loki, let me help," she whispered so softly it was a miracle he heard her.

But he did. Surging to his feet, he glared down at her, "I said leave!" he snarled.

Alarmed at the grey tone of his skin and the beads of sweat dripping from him, Maryn stood quickly, reaching out to cup his cheek.

He grabbed her wrist, his fingers tightening painfully around the slender bones and delicate flesh, "Don't," he growled out.

She tried not to show that he was hurting her but rubbed her wrist when he threw it from him, a shudder wracking his body.

"Please, my love, let me at least try and heal you," she begged, anxious to take some of his pain.

He bared his teeth, "Get out!"

She flinched but didn't back down seeing clearly that he was close to collapsing from exhaustion and the agony of the beating. "Loki," she tried to reason with him again but he stepped menacingly toward her.

"Get. Out. Girl."

"Maryn," Thor's voice came from the doorway, the warning in his tone plain to hear. "Come."

She turned her head to see that he was holding a hand out to her and refused to look his brother's way.

Defeated, she looked once more at Loki's sallow face and pain-filled eyes and then held her breath as she turned and left the dungeon room.

Stepping past Thor she transported herself to Frigga's rooms and collapsed to her knees before the startled Allmother and two of her attendants.

"Maryn?" Frigga waved away her ladies in waiting and knelt with Maryn, wrapping her arms around her.

It was then that the princess realised she was sobbing.

The Allmother was little better, Maryn could sense her despair and helplessness.

"He is in pain and I can do nothing to help him," she sobbed against Frigga's shoulder.

Frigga held her tighter, rocking her as she would a babe and hushing her gently, "We are both helpless in this, dear one."

Pulling back slightly Maryn looked at her through tears, "Please mother, this isn't right. He doesn't deserve this pain."

Frigga's face crumpled and she pulled Maryn back into her embrace, "I know, dear one, I know."

When both women had cried their tears dry, Maryn pulled out of Frigga's arms, "I know you cannot stop this but I need to help Loki even if it is just by sitting at his side."

Frigga turned her face away, her emotions nearly getting the best of her again, "Go and be with him, for I cannot."

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Maryn stood and left, moving quickly through the palace she had one more stop before she made her way to Loki's side.

Odin's council rooms were full of Lords having their say, shouting over one another to be heard. Hiding her disgust at their childish behaviour, Maryn slipped through the crowd to the chair where Odin sat in stony silence, obviously he was in a bad mood about something that had happened.

He saw her coming and leaned forward to speak with her, "Daughter, what brings you here?"

Kneeling at his side, Maryn spoke quietly making sure that Odin heard her but that no one else was privy to their conversation, "Father, you know why I am here."

The raw grief that flitted across his face made her wince. Odin reached out and clasped a hand over hers, "I have done what was needed." Seeing she was about to object he continued, "It breaks my heart, Maryn, but I am king. This is what had to be done."

Lowering her gaze Maryn nodded. She had done everything she could to bring Loki relief, the only thing left was to break the magic of the whip.

Before she could move to leave, Odin tightened his hand around hers, "If you interfere now the Lords will turn against the both of you."

Tears once again forming in her eyes, Maryn refused to let them fall, "I won't watch him suffer."

Odin sighed, looking at her, "When Frigga and I chose to make a treaty with your mother and bring you to our home, we never thought you and Loki would fall in love as deeply as you have." The words sounded a little awkward coming from the formidable Allfather. Maryn never expected him to speak of love as he was. "That he has someone so loyal to him is comforting."

"I don't do it for you, Father," Maryn spoke quickly.

He smiled sadly, "No, you do it because you love him despite all he has done." He glanced out over his angry lords and Maryn saw him become irritated. "I won't help him and will not encourage you to do so either."

Standing Maryn nodded in acknowledgement. Odin wouldn't end Loki's suffering, he was bound by his position as the Allfather and his duty to his people. She, however, was not obliged to follow such rules. Without saying the words Odin was giving her permission to choose her next step, something that was new. Before she had gone to Earth all she had heard was that she could not do something, that she was too fragile. Now, however, it seemed Odin saw that she was strong enough to survive anything.

Pressing a kiss to the Aesir king's cheek, she turned and left the room, ignored by the other males in the room. The moment she was outside and the deafening noise of the Lords had been muffled by the door, Fenrir appeared at her side. The gigantic black wolf followed her back down to the dungeons. She didn't use a spell to transport her there, she needed the walk to clear her head and help her think of what she was to do next. The next step wouldn't be easy. She needed to know what magic Odin used to control the whip's abuse, and how strong it was. There was also Loki to consider. If he was as she knew him, he would fight her on this. There was no way he would allow her to take his pain if it meant she would be hurt in doing so.

Striding back through the dungeons she ignored the gazes of the prisoners as she moved passed their cells. There were five guards milling about outside Loki's cell. She could almost taste the tension in the air when they noticed her and Fenrir. "You can leave; the Prince will not escape while my wolf stands guard."

The soldiers eyed the monster sitting on his haunches behind her, Fenrir's head bowed to fit his body into the limited space provided by the high ceiling but narrow hallways of the gaol.

Smirking at their obvious fear, Maryn didn't feel the need to coddle them, "You may stay out here alone with him if you wish, but I will see Loki."

The men clenched their jaws and all but one left quickly to stand post in other parts of the prison. The sole brave Aesir removed his helmet and Maryn nodded to him, "Brant, I should have known you would be here. Does Tora really not trust me to keep myself safe?"

The sandy-haired man ran a hand over his jaw, "She cares enough to worry, my lady. Is that not commendable?"

Feeling her heart sink, Maryn clenched her hands into fists at her sides, "Perhaps, but her actions show me she acts without thought of my happiness even if she is doing so to protect me."

Brant caught her arm gently as she moved to walk past him and into Loki's cell, ignoring Fenrir's warning growl, "Please, Princess, Tora mourns the loss of your friendship."

Pulling her arm from his grasp Maryn glared, "Then she should never have taken my trust and burnt it to save me."

As she walked through the door of Loki's cell she heard Brant say quietly, "It is because she loves you as a sister that she tried to save you, Princess."

His words struck a chord with her, but she refused to think on it at that moment, and then seeing Loki curled in on himself in one corner shaking violently banished from her mind all thought of Tora and anything else but her need to help him.

Kneeling at his side she reached out and lay a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away and his vibrant gaze flicked to her face.

"Why are you back?" he asked, exhaustion lacing every syllable.

Cupping his cheek Maryn looked into his eyes, "I'm back because I love you and want to help."

He scoffed, "Leave me be, Maryn," he spoke tiredly, "It is my punishment and Odin will have you disciplined if you help me in any way."

"Now you care about me?" she snapped, bitterness edging the words as she conjured a bowl of ice water and rags to start cleaning his wounds.

With the ghost of a smirk turning up the corners of his lips, the Dark Prince attempted to sit a little straighter, trying and failing to hide his agony. "Still have that fiery spirit I see. At least you haven't lost that I suppose," he added flippantly.

Knowing he was trying to get a rise out of her, Maryn ignored his words and moved to see his back.

She had to fight down bile at the sight. The Captain of the Guards hadn't held back when meting out the punishment. Some of the wounds were so deep she could see the white glint of bone where they criss-crossed his shoulder blades, others seemed to have been caused by the lash coming down on an angle, cutting into flesh and muscle and leaving gaping wounds.

Instinctually she kept her horror to herself and merely pulled a rag from the bowl, wringing it out carefully and then lifting it. Before she pressed it to one of the wounds she stopped and spoke softly, "Let me at least dull the pain as I clean your wounds."

He was silent for so long she was sure he would agree to her request. But then he spoke firmly, "Just clean them and leave, Maryn, I will bear the pain as I need to."

Sick to her stomach Maryn pressed the cloth to his back as gently as possible. He flinched, sucking a pained breath in through clenched teeth. Tears filling her eyes Maryn tried to work quickly but do everything as painlessly as she could. On more than one occasion she would reach out with her magic to try and break the spell that kept the wounds open and Loki's pain continuing, but he would just as quickly use his own magic to top her from doing so.

It took nearly half an hour for her to clean all his wounds and bind them enough that he could pull on his loose undershirt with her help. Even then she could see how much pain he was in. There was sweat on his brow and his skin was even paler than before with a slight grey tinge to it.

"Please let me help you, my love," Maryn murmured as he lowered himself laboriously to the ground.

Loki didn't look at her, "…No one can help me, Maryn."


	12. Chapter 12

Maryn slipped silently into the library. All her research to try break Frigga's numbing spell had dredged up books on all facets of Asgardian life, legend, history, and most importantly law.

She remembered one dusty tome filled with loop-holes in Asgard's legal system. Why that book was even kept at all was a mystery to her but she was thankful it had been because she needed it now. That time in her life had been dimmed by the spell and she struggled to remember what the book looked like or what it said on the law exactly, but she was determined to find it. Striding through the room, she went to the shelves she thought would hold the book.

She had barely two hours before Loki's sentencing and knew she had to hurry. Her gaze flickered over the different titles embossed on each spine until she suddenly found the one she was looking for. Her eyes had grazed over it and only a feeling made her return and read it again carefully. _Asgardian Law_ read the title, and she picked it up. The book was small, and looked to be fairly old. Flicking through it as she walked toward the tables set up in the middle of the sprawling library, Maryn found pages that looked familiar. Taking a seat at one of the tables provided for study and writing, Maryn read the words that could help her save Loki.

Taking a breath, she stood and left the library, the small book laying forgotten, open to a page which title read, The Law of Substitution.

Striding purposefully through the corridors that led to Odin's throne room, Maryn let her magic shimmer over her, changing her casual garb into an off the shoulder gown of sapphire blue velvet, with flowing sleeves and gold stitching. The skirt was made of velvet and chiffon panels outlined in the gold stitching and the sleeves were also lined with the same chiffon as the skirt. Her hair was twisted into a low braided bun and she wore her wedding ring, the pendant Loki had given her so long before, sapphire and gold earrings in the shape of blue suns, and an etched gold band on her right ring finger.

She was stopped at the throne room doors by the guards but all it took was one look and they stepped back, seeing her magic glimmer at her fingertips and in her irises. Taking a breath, Maryn stepped forward and pushed both massive golden doors open. The noise of the portal opening had all eyes turn to her.

Loki was standing between two guards, chained at the neck, wrists and ankles. Frigga stood off to the side, worry and sadness clear in her eyes and on her face. Odin sat in his throne, Gungnir clutched in his right hand and his face dark with disappointment. Looking unaffected by all that was going on around him, Loki stood with a smirk, his armour in place and no sign he had ever been struck by a whip on his father's orders.

Ignoring the eyes on her and the warning look Odin was giving her not to interfere, Maryn strode forward, her head held high and curtsied deeply at the foot of the raised dais where the throne and Odin sat. "Allfather," she pressed a hand to her chest over her heart. "I wish your indulgence."

Odin looked wary but nodded for her to continue.

Rising, Maryn didn't dare look at either her husband or mother-in-law. She lifted her gaze to Odin and spoke clearly for all in the room to hear, "I invoke the Law of Substitution and offer my life for the life of Prince Loki." Speaking over Frigga's outraged cry, she continued, "As the prince's consort and wife, I will take his place and sentence, as is my right. I will forfeit my title, my people and my position in court to substitute myself for the punishment meted out today."

"No," Frigga caught her arm, "I will not allow such a thing, my Lord," she spoke to Odin but her gaze was on Maryn.

The princess wanted to wince at the fear and disappointment in the Allmother's face; she knew that Frigga was worried Odin would allow her to substitute herself for Loki. The wave of energy she felt from Loki was another story completely. She knew he could break his bonds if he so wished and disappear in the blink of an eye, but she also sensed the guilt he felt over what he had been manipulated into doing on Earth, even though he would never admit to it. He was beyond angry with her, enraged was a more apt description, but even that didn't come close to what he was feeling. Even his magic tasted of his rage.

Odin had been quiet throughout the uproar of her entrance and declaration, and Maryn refused to look away from him, waiting for his decision.

His one eye piercing her with an unreadable look, Odin leaned back in his throne and studied her and then his wife and son. He knew that if Thor had been here instead of off-world trying to calm the disorder Loki's actions had incited on other worlds, he would have been just as vocal as his mother on the subject of Maryn taking Loki's sentence on herself. Despite everything, he even saw the fury in his adopted son at the princess's words. Straightening, his shoulders, the ancient monarch decided on his ruling; "No."

Maryn's spine stiffened and her eyes flashed with her power at that single word. "You refuse my right to substitution?" she asked, her tone cold and aloof.

Odin's gaze held hers, a look of obstinacy on both their faces. The silence stretched before Frigga spoke up in a tight voice, "Of course Odin refuses to agree to this, Maryn. If you think he would allow his only daughter to do such a thing…" she shook her head with tears in her eyes.

Maryn felt her heart sink as Odin nodded, agreeing with his wife. "I have the right to ask such a thing," she still had hope she could sway the judgement in her favour.

Odin stood and she waited silently for his answer. His sharp gaze fell on his son, "You would allow your wife to sacrifice herself for you?" he growled low.

The disgraced prince shrugged, his face carefully devoid of any emotion, "She is her own woman and I am not her keeper." He longed to bend Maryn over his knee for such a ridiculous risk to her own life.

Anger burned in the Allfather's veins at his answer, but it was the Allmother who spoke, "Loki, this is not a game."

The dark prince turned his bored gaze to his mother, "No, mother, it is not. Maryn, dear girl," he looked down at her where she stared defiantly back at him. He smirked and let his gaze sweep over her. She looked delectable when she was dressed in a prim and proper gown but her eyes flashed with stubborn anger. With a flash of grinning teeth, Loki shrugged and didn't say any more, "How do you wish me to punish her, Odin? I am in chains."

The guards' hands fisted at their sides, Maryn noticed. With narrowed eyes, his parents held their tongue.

But Maryn was the one to glower as the prince spoke lowly in her mind, "You will leave this be, girl."

"Insufferable fool," she bit back through their mind link.

His eyes sparked with anger but she turned her back on him and stayed silent.

The silence lengthened until Loki spoke again, the matter or Maryn appealing for substitution seemingly dropped. "Have I made you proud mother?" he asked, the Allmother still looking at him with disappointment.

"Please, don't make this worse," she implored him, her thumb rubbing restlessly over her opposite palm.

He quipped, "Define worse."

Odin was tired of his son's disrespect and total disregard for the seriousness of the situation, "Enough!" he commanded. "I will speak to the prisoner alone."

Maryn watched as Frigga bent to his will and left silently. She nearly decided to defy him, but Odin's look was enough, this was something he would do alone and her bid to use the law of substitution was done. Jaw clenched, she turned on her heel and left the room.

Frigga sought her out once she had left the throne room. "Maryn."

Seeing the disappointment on her face, Maryn bit her tongue and steeled herself for a verbal dress-down. However, the Allmother surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug.

"You scared me, daughter," she whispered against the princess's hair. "If I lose you too it will be too much."

Guilt gnawed at Maryn's insides but she knew her choice had been right, "I love you, mother," was all she said.


End file.
